Naruto: The Crimson Warrior
by The Advent91
Summary: One sword keeps another in the sheath...Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent...Sometimes by taking a life others can be preserved. One follows this code of the Samurai, but he is not just a Samurai or a Ninja in title or rank, but a Warrior. Follow the story of Naruto, The Crimson Warrior as he searches for his path forward into the future...and into his life.
1. Prologue Part 1: The One In Red

**The Advent91:** Hey there everyone and welcome to my second non crossover fan fiction titled Naruto: The Crimson Warrior and I am sure most of you know that Advent is a shorter word for second coming. Now there are a few things I would like to point out first…

**ONE:** This is NOT A HAREM story and will not have any sort of lemon or such for this is not a MA rated story. I also don't want to hear the excuse of saying that I could do such a thing and that I would have to put up some warning saying that this is a Mature Audience story. That is not going to happen and even though one could put that up it is still breaking the rules of the site, and I am not going to take that risk guys and gals. Just following the rules.

**TWO: **Now I know that there are fans of pairings and I would like to say the following. Please do not waste your time asking me to pair Naruto with this person or that because even if I do pair him with someone that decision will be up to me. I also do not do polls so do not expect any voting of what should happen next or who Naruto should be with.

**THREE: **You may notice a familiar weapon Naruto wields similar to that of a character from a video games series. Just because the weapon that he wields is similar does not mean that this story is a crossover or that he got the weapon by jumping through a dimension.

**FOUR: **The Naruto in this story is different from that of the one in the manga. This means that he is more serious, mostly angry instead of happy (Explanation as to why will be revealed), smarter thinking but not super smart, somewhat goofy at times instead of all the time, and finally with the sound of his voice sounding more mature instead of his voice actor in the games and show (No disrespect to the voice actor). I don't know why but I like to imagine his voice in this fiction when at this age of him sounding like Cloud Strife's voice actor in Final Fantasy VII.

**FIVE: **We all know that the main characters started at a very young age becoming Genin, but in here let's all PRETEND that it was instead at fifteen. The reason is because I don't like how they were started as small kids.

**SIX: **This is a warning and it is that this story will not entirely follow the exact sequence of events within the Naruto manga so things will be different.

**SEVEN: **Naruto is NOT god strong in this story for he will have his weaknesses just as much as he has his strengths.

**The Advent91: **That is all and I like for you to have fun reading the start of this story as you imagine this in your heads. Now begin and once again enjoy.

* * *

Dashing somewhere through the forests within the Land of Fire was what looked to be a fifteen year old teenage boy adorning blonde colored hair that then leaps up into the trees. It looked as if he was running from someone and leaping up into the trees in pursuit was the revealed number of three ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now you must be wondering why this blonde haired individual was being pursued by ANBU, and the answer was simple, the teenage boy was a runaway from his village for six years running so far.

The pursued being the blonde haired teenage boy wore what looked to be a brown cloak with hood over his head to disguise his face. However with him being pursued like this didn't seem to work. He looked over his right shoulder seeing a senbon needle that smelled of some substance that would render one to sleep coming right at him. He did this obvious thing stopping upon a tree branch leaping away to his right evading the needle that cuts through his cloak right past him stabbing into the bark of a tree to quickly hiding behind the bark of the tree he was upon.

"Damn!" He cursed.

The three Leaf ANBU land upon separate trees looking to the tree ahead being the tree the target was hiding behind.

"There is nowhere for you to go." One of the ANBU said aloud. "Surrender, and come with us quietly back to the Leaf."

"Why should I return to a village and people that doesn't and will never acknowledge me?" The blonde asked. "What reason is there for me to remain?"

"You are special. You are more important to the Leaf village then you believe, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why don't you people just leave me be to my miserable existence?" The revealed Naruto asked. "I just want to remain alone, to be alone. That is how I was from the start...no family…no friends...nothing, but all except darkness, loneliness, and despair. It's because of those three things that I am what I am now. You called me special. Why? Just because I have some Tailed Beast sealed away in my body? That is nothing special but a curse."

"Please don't make us take you by force?" The ANBU asked. "The Third does not wish harm to be brought upon you should we ever find you, and now that we have if you don't cooperate to come willingly then we will have no choice but to take you against your will. Don't make us do that?"

"Well you are going to have to because I am not going with you or back to the Leaf village." Naruto said aloud immediately. "You think because of me holding a Tailed Beast prisoner is the only reason I am "special"? I know now the reason why the Leaf wants me back so badly. You and your village are going to pay for using me as a lab rat!"

"_He knows!"_

The hooded Naruto leaps away and out from behind the tree showing off his hooded face that casted a shadow upon the top half of it for all except his mouth a chin with tips of blonde hair revealed from under the hood as well. Naruto swished his right hand out from under his cloak to his right tossing what looked to be paper ball bombs but were instead Flash Bombs. The ANBU saw what he threw and brought their arms up to cover their eyes as best as they could from the bright flash before them. They were blinded for the moment but it was something that Naruto was going to take advantage of to get away through the trees.

"Don't lose him!"

The three ANBU finally regained their sights after a couple of seconds and continued pursuit after Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto came leaping out of the trees to landing and dashing upon a clear field of grass but hot on his trail were those three ANBU ninja behind making him curse in his head. Looks like those flash bombs didn't do much good for him. He was forced to come to a stop sliding along the top of his feet as an ANBU dashed around intercepting his path before him delivering a kick to which the Uzumaki ducked under making his hood fly back off over his head. Naruto rolled forward along the grass after having ducked under the kick of the ANBU to turning himself around spinning around upon his feet while throwing his cloak off into the wind. He comes to a stop with his right hand placed flat upon the grass and his head down revealing his full garment to the three ANBU that stop ahead of him.

Naruto looked to wear a high collard gray DARK blue short sleeved shirt that looked very similar to what the clansmen of the Uchiha would wear. Black pants were his choice of clothing for the lower portion of his body along with blue sandals with the heels of the sandals being plated in steel, and he looked to wear a brown belt that held pouches behind his waist.

That was not the only thing that was upon his belt as supported by it upon his left hip was what looked to be a sword within a curious looking sheath. The reason this sheath was curious to the ANBU was because of what looked to be a sort of rectangular mechanism under it with what looked to be a trigger that could be pulled along with what looked to be where he could grip his fingers around the sheath just between the trigger and box mechanism. They never knew that Naruto had learned how to wield a sword but seeing as Naruto was out of the village running about upon the lands he must have learned how to use one somewhere and sometime ago.

Back to the clothing they can see he wore black gloves upon his hands having silver plates upon the top of the left glove except the right which was red, and the right glove looked to be longer than the left stretching up just below his right elbow. There was also the shoulder armor he wore upon his right shoulder looking like that of the shoulder armor worn back in the days of the Clan Wars mainly by Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan and Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan, and the color of Naruto's shoulder armor was also red like theirs. That was not the only piece of red armor he had on as he had what looked to be red forearm armor upon the top of his right forearm stretching up to his right elbow. Then there was the sort of cape that was red like the shoulder armor covered over his left leg (like that of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) that had a black swirl of the Uzumaki Clan upon it, and was even on the back of his dark blue shirt.

Naruto lifted up his head looking forward toward the three ANBU ninja showing off his blue eyes, barely noticeable whisker marks upon his cheeks, and his blonde colored hair that looked similar to his father's only somewhat different (Cloud Strife hair style from FF VII: Advent Children). He slowly rises up as his cloak that was thrown into the wind lands upon the grass behind him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto asked. "I have no intention and want to return to the Hidden Leaf Village. Why can't you understand why?"

"We know why you left, but you can't just leave with what you are."

"With what I am…" Naruto repeated. "With that being the container of the Nine Tails that could be abused as a weapon, is that it?"

"You are the hero that saved the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Tell that to the villagers." Naruto countered. "They see me as nothing but the fox itself. If they knew that I was the son of the Fourth do you think they would have seen me differently?"

"How did you!"

"It wasn't hard. Look at the Fourth and look at me. We look almost identical. Guess the Old Man Third failed to mention that to me. I found out on my own. The only thing that I don't know of is the identity of my mother. I am pretty sure that the Leaf knows who she is but knowing them I don't think they would tell me even if I asked, but I do know she was of the Uzumaki which is another thing the village failed to mention to me being part of a nearly extinct clan. So there are some of the many reasons why I will never go back and if you wish to take me back you will have no choice but to use force much to your Kage's disappointment."

"I see…" The first ANBU said.

"Forgive us if we hurt you too badly." The second ANBU said.

"We are just looking out for what is best for you." The third ANBU said.

"What would you or anyone else know what is best for me?" Naruto asked. He brings his right hand up before him while going into a low stance spreading his legs apart. "You don't KNOW me!"

The three ANBU proceed to form hand seals to perform a synchronized jutsu that would put Naruto to sleep, but their shock and surprise THREE Naruto's were already before them with their right hands upon the hilts of their swords. The three ANBU quickly leap back and away as the three Naruto's slash out their swords to their rights revealing the red colored sword. The three Naruto's remain in their pose of holding their swords out to their right with the three ANBU landing upon the grass away from Naruto, the two Naruto's upon the centers left and right going up in smoke.

"Shadow Clones!" The third ANBU said.

"When did he ever learn that jutsu?" The second ANBU asked.

"The way he used his sword preventing each of us from completing our jutsu." The first ANBU said.

"You don't think he knows that style do you?" The second ANBU asked.

"But it is for I have seen that form of kenjutsu used mainly by the samurai of Iron Country."

"That's right…" Naruto said standing tall to sheathing his sword within his sheath. "I learned the kenjutsu style of Iaido."

"How did you manage to learn that from the samurai? They don't usually train ninja."

"Well I am not a ninja now am I?"

"He is surprisingly adept in Iaido so we will just have to use close quarters combat." The first ANBU said.

The three ANBU dashed across the field toward Naruto drawing their swords from behind their backs, and Naruto just stood there going into his stance holding his right hand out before him. His left hand was grasped tightly around his sheathed sword as his right pointer finger came down to wrapping around the trigger. He was not going to pull yet as he begun channeling his chakra through his sword to the rectangular mechanism that was storing his chakra. The rectangular mechanism loading his chakra began to glow the color of blue chakra. The fingers of Naruto's right hand were slowly moving as he waited for the ANBU to get closer wanting to time this right. The third ANBU that was came around to strike first with his sword as the second one went dashing around to his right with the first ANBU in back.

Naruto's eyes widen and so he pulls back on the trigger. The result was echoing aloud was a loud boom from the stored chakra shooting his red sword out of his sheath up into his right hands grasp performing a quick draw. His sword collides into the third ANBU's sword hitting it out of his hands grasp spinning up into the air, he then ducks while quickly sheathing his sword once again from the swing of the sword from the second ANBU to his right. He turned himself toward that ANBU's direction bringing up the hilt of his sword against the armor of the ANBU upon his torso, and once again pulled the trigger shooting his sword out with the hilt of his sword cracking the ANBU's armor sending him flying back while losing grip of his sword that goes up into the air. Now for the first ANBU that was coming to his front he slashes his sword out before him in the ground shooting dirt up into the mask of the first ANBU making him stop. Naruto took this opportunity to leap up kicking the sword out of the ANBU's hand up into the air with his right foot, and even managed to kick the bottom of his left foot into the chest of the ANBU making him fly back.

The third ANBU manages to stop himself from losing his balance because of the power behind Naruto's quick draw and leaps back away, and at the same time both the second ANBU and first land safely upon their feet away from the Uzumaki that lands upon his feet from a backflip. The three swords of the ANBU that were hit up into the air come down spinning stabbing into the ground before and away from the three individual ANBU in a triangular formation. Two swords to Naruto's right and left as well as ANBU with another before him as he twirls his sword to bringing the blunt side of his sword pulling back until the tip reached the hole of the top of the hilt sheathing it within.

"What just happened?" The third ANBU asked as he brought his hand away from the dent within the heart center of his torso armor.

"That was very good." The second ANBU said.

"It's not every day that three ANBU are overpowered by a kid, but we never thought his way of the sword was this good." The first ANBU said. "You were trained well, Naruto Uzumaki. Not just in Iaido, but also your Shadow Clone timing is impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment at least."

"But this battle is far from over. You're good but not good enough to take the three of us on all by yourself. How long can you last?"

The three ANBU then vanish using increased speed making Naruto bring up his guard sighting the three ninja in the air perform the Fireball jutsu that is shot down toward him. Naruto surprised them yet again as he slashes out his sword before him and out to his right sending out a crescent up toward the three fireballs. The crescent of Naruto's chakra collides with the fireballs causing an explosion creating smoke in their air, and then raining down through the smoke toward him were dozens of needles to which he leaps to his left and right and away evading the needles as best as he could as they stab into the grass. When the rain of needles finally stopped appearing behind him was the third ANBU armed with his sword. Naruto looks over his shoulder turning himself around to swing his sword but the ANBU manages to be the one that disarms Naruto hitting his sword out of his grasp as the sword spun in the air stabbing into the grass.

The second ANBU came from behind with his own sword and both of them thought they got him. Notice the keyword thought. Naruto didn't just rely on the sword as he reached both hands within a pouch on the back of his belt, and quickly pulled out three pronged kunai that he uses catching both of the ANBU's swords holding them both back upon his left and right. The first ANBU appears before Naruto leaping through the air reaching a hand out for Naruto, who seemed like he could do nothing, that it was over. But what surprised the three ANBU is when the first ANBU grasps his hand around Naruto's neck he is replaced by a log now being held up by the first ANBU, and the other two ANBU's swords lodged within it.

"He used a Substitution Jutsu." The first ANBU said, and then he took notice of something upon the log he was holding up. It looked like three pieces of sizzling away paper and that is when he shouted aloud. "PAPER BOMB!"

The three ANBU quickly leap away with the two ANBU leaving their swords behind in the sabotaged log that then blows up echoing aloud making birds within trees fly away from the disturbance.

"Where is he?" The third ANBU asked landing upon the grass away from the explosion.

"He tried to blow us up!" The second ANBU said as he appears landing next to the third ANBU, and then the first appears landing crouched before them.

"I don't think he knew that would kill us. He just used it as a diversion to attempt another escape." The first ANBU said.

"So he is gone."

The first ANBU took notice that the sword that belonged to Naruto was now missing. "I am afraid so."

"Again…"

"Did you see the kunai he used?" The second ANBU asked. "They looked awfully similar to those of the Fourth Hokage."

"All except adorning the seals." The third ANBU said.

"It is safe to assume that he doesn't know the Flying Raijin so he didn't just fly away in a flash. He is probably just using similarly made kunai like his father." The first ANBU said. "Naruto is just fast. He has grown stronger…"

"Not to mention that he knows that his father was the Fourth Hokage." The third ANBU said.

"The Third is not going to like this one bit. With Naruto knowing he is the offspring of the man that sealed the Nine Tails in his only son he will continue to hate the Leaf village."

"Guess we should get back to heading to the Leaf." The second ANBU said. "Lord Third needs to be informed that Naruto Uzumaki is within Fire Country. At least we can have some search parties sent out after him."

"Yes," The first ANBU said standing up. "Let's go home."

Meanwhile in a far enough location keeping his chakra low sitting against the bark of a tree was Naruto Uzumaki himself giving out a sigh of relief?

"I managed to get away…" Naruto said as he stood up sheathing his sword and then smiled jumping up pumping his fist in the air. "AGAIN!" But then he clamps his hands upon his mouth looking around with his eyes to his left and right. "Got to stay quiet, Naruto." He scolded himself and then his stomach growls. "Great, and now I am hungry. That town is close by. What's it called again? Tanzapu or was it Tanzaku? Yeah it's definitely Tanzaku, but I can't just go walking out into the open like this. Really starting to regret throwing my cloak aside and I can't go back for it risking the chance of those ANBU still there. What to do?"

Meanwhile after an hour word had reached to the Third Hokage from the team of three ANBU that Naruto Uzumaki was within Fire Country. Within the streets of the Leaf the infamous Copy Ninja was walking with his team of Genin compromising of Sasuke Uchiha (15), Sakura Haruno (15), and Sai (15) with them all having come back from catching the cat Tora as well as earning their pay for doing so. As he was walking with his team he took noticed of ninja dashing toward the exits of the village with even noticing some ANBU as well. Kakashi was wondering what was going on as to why this many ninja would be sent out of the village, but this was actually the Third having dispatched ninja to search across Fire Country for Naruto.

"Something's going down." Kakashi told himself.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out to.

"Why don't you three take the rest of the day off?" Kakashi asked.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. I have to go a check on something. Bye." He said with a wave leaving through a Body Flicker.

"Where do you think he is off to?" Sai asked.

"Probably to find somewhere quiet to read those perverted books of his." Sakura said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said turning and walking away.

"Sasuke, want to go out on a date?"

"No." Sasuke immediately said shooting Sakura down who hangs her head.

"I don't see why you keep on trying. He is not going to go out with you, Ugly." Sai said with a smile. Then like from the movie Exorcist, Sakura's head seemed to turn around giving him the death glare. "Was it something I said?"

The next thing that was heard was Sai being plummeted into the ground.

Not far away from the Hidden Leaf Village laid the Inn Town called Tanzaku, and sitting within one of the restaurants at a table in the corner in the back all by his lonesome was Naruto Uzumaki adorning a straw hat upon his head. The hat having gray cloth hanging around it to cover the sides and back of his head with his collar zipped up covering the lower portion of his face. He had finished eating his food which was ramen that the restaurant surprisingly had but was not as great as Ichiraku's. Right now all he had left with him on this table was the cup of water in his left hands grasp that he looks into reflecting his face. As he was looking at himself in the reflection of the water he thought he saw the reflection of his younger self having a big goofy smile, and it made him growl in anger pushing the cup of water away and off the table spilling upon the floor that attracted little attention to him.

"Where should I go from here?" He asked himself. "Obviously I should get out of Fire Country, but that is too far off. All I could do now is try to lay low and avoid the Leaf's sight. Knew coming back in this country was a bad idea from the start, but I just had to let myself think that I would be fine." He stood up from his table leaving behind coins of Ryo as a tip to walking toward the exit of the restaurant. "Time to continue running then."

As he walked out of restaurant pushing the hanging pieces of white cloth aside a man that was leaning against the wall within the shadows adorning an eye patch looked Naruto's way, and armed with his own sword he follows after him exiting the restaurant as well.

"So why are we here again?" Sasuke asked as he, Sakura, Sai, along with Kakashi were walking into Tanzaku Town.

"Sorry for this guys but we are going to run a little search through this town." Kakashi said. "You see there is someone that Leaf is looking for that needs to come back home, and he is very important to our village."

"So if we find this person here we are just going to pick him up and head back to the village?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly."

"Does this person have a name? What does he look like?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I can't tell you out loud outside the village, but he goes by a moniker. He goes by The Crimson Samurai while some call him Crimson Ninja Samurai or simply The Crimson."

"So this Red Samurai is that important?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and no I can't tell you why he is important to the village. That's high priority. We will split up to cover more ground. Look for anyone adorning a red sword upon their person; once you find the VIP do NOT approach him. Spike your chakra to signal to the rest of us."

"Is he dangerous?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say he does not let his guard down even to the simplest innocent villager." Kakashi said. "It's like he is holding a knife behind his back not trusting anyone. Is that understood?" He received a nod from his team of Genin. "Let's go then."

Meanwhile back with Naruto who was walking the streets of Tanzaku Town he comes to a stop as a man wearing an eye patch ahead of him points at him shouting as well as attracting attention.

"YOU!"

"Huh?"

"You think that wearing that hat upon your head is going to hide you from me? Your disguise attempts are pathetic!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am here for you!"

"…..Ok?" Naruto said. "Any particular reason as to why?"

"There is a large sum on you if you are brought back to the Leaf alive." The Man with the Eye patch said brining his hand upon the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Not this again." Naruto said annoyed. "Don't tell me. You're a Bounty Hunter, right? I really don't need this right now so can you please just forget you saw me, have a heart and let me go?"

"No way kid! You are coming with me!"

"Yes you have made that clear. Look here is what is going to happen. You are going to try and take me in but it will end in your utter failure and humiliation just like all the rest of the Bounty Hunter's like you before. So do yourself a favor and walk away before you get hurt."

"Not an option! I am here for you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You have already made that clear the first two times, AND DID YOU HAVE TO SAY MY NAME ALOUD?!" Naruto yelled seriously annoyed and angry that this guy was saying his name out loud.

There was a silence between the two as well as around from the townsfolk as the Bounty Hunter that was still pointing at him with an anime sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"YOU!"

Naruto groans in annoyance at this fresh out of the crop Bounty Hunters stupidity for going after big fish first.

"Let's just get this over with so that I can be on my way." Naruto said not bothering to reach for his sword.

"Right!" The Bounty Hunter said drawing his sword but was confused when he saw Naruto walking the other direction away from him. "Hey where are you going?" He asked. "AH so you are running in fear!"

"Not at all," Naruto said. "There are too many people here that could be harmed." He pointed out. "Let us take our battle away."

Atop one of the many buildings within Tanzaku Town was Kakashi looking down upon the streets like a hawk searching for anyone suspicious. From what the ANBU said he wore red armor upon his person, and yes Kakashi was completely aware that the one he was looking for was his sensei's son. Upon leaving his team in the village at first he went to the Hokage asking what was going on having seen so many ninja deployed outside the village. When he got his answer he immediately volunteered himself to aid in the search and said he would start with Tanzaku Town, but he wasn't to go alone by himself seeing as he was just one man. So to make up for that Kakashi had to find the team he gave the rest of the day off and drag them with him here much to their disappointment, but Sasuke was not complaining. With his team of Genin helping his aid searching Tanzaku it would get things done much faster, and if Naruto was not here then they would go to the next and search there.

Kakashi not seeing or hearing anything or conversations that related to Naruto or anyone suspicious left to search upon another part of the small town. Within another part of Tanzaku, Sasuke lands within the middle of the street looking around while listening with his ears upon civilians conversations but so far he was not getting anything useful. The Uchiha dashes down the streets going around people but then comes to a stop when he hears a conversation between two people, and the area he stopped within was the area Naruto and the Bounty Hunter were just in not far away from that restaurant.

"What a goofball, huh?"

"That's for sure."

"What was that guy yelling about anyway?"

"Something about the other guy having a bounty on his head so I guess that would make him a Bounty Hunter. What he called the younger one I already forgot."

"Didn't hear the first name but I did hear the last name being Uzumaki."

"An Uzumaki survivor."

"Could be or probably some guy having the last name Uzumaki. You can't be too sure."

"They were a powerful clan to. It's too bad that most of them were wiped out."

"True."

"Where did they say they were going?"

"The Uzumaki guy took that Bounty Hunter to somewhere outside of town not wanting to harm anyone here."

"He's the smart one unlike that overexcited attention seeking Bounty Hunter. Wonder why he didn't think of that?"

"When it comes to most Bounty Hunters the money is always on their minds, nothing else."

Sasuke hearing of a location with a possible name dashes off in a direction leading outside of the town. Now ever though he had a possible location and name he was not going to flare his chakra to draw in the others. The reason is because if he did and they all went to the target's possible location not turning out who they were looking for then he would have just waster everyone's time. Sasuke would wait until he found the Uzumaki and Bounty Hunter outside the village and confirm his sights on the target before calling the others.

Outside the town standing upon the green grass standing across from one another were both the Bounty Hunter and Naruto. The Bounty Hunter having his samurai sword drawn out holding it within both hands before him, and Naruto just standing there having the palm of his left hand gently upon the butt of the hilt of his sword. A wind blows by blowing the kimono of the Bounty Hunter and the red "leg cape", and gray cloth hanging from around the hat of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was actually surprised seeing the look in the Bounty Hunter's eye filled with determination, and upon looking within his eye Naruto began to wonder how the man lost his other eye.

"How did you lose your other eye?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Upon asking the question the Bounty Hunter gave aloud a battle cry dashing toward Naruto who just stands, and when reaching striking distance swinging his sword Naruto vanished using pure speed alone. The Bounty Hunter having missed looked around with his one eye and if he looked off to his left he would have seen Naruto standing over there. Why he couldn't see Naruto was because of the eye patch he was wearing.

"I'm over here?"

"Oh!" The Bounty Hunter said turning his direction once again readying his sword.

"Did you have some sort of accident or something?"

"What?"

"How did you-," Naruto brought his own right pointer finger up to pointing at one of his own eyes. "-lose your eye?"

"Oh this?" The Bounty Hunter asked reaching up for the eye patch lifting it up revealing that he still had an eye. "I just wear it because I thought it made me look cool."

Naruto narrowed his own eyes to suddenly appearing before the Bounty Hunter reaching up grabbing the eye patch, pulls it back, and releases letting the eye patch smack against the Bounty Hunter's face sending him flying back and off his face tumbling backwards alone the grass.

"Idiot…"

"HEY!" The Bounty Hunter said aloud sitting up glaring at Naruto to pointing an accusing finger. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Why in the world would you wear an eye patch rendering you of sight from a good working eye? I actually thought you had some implanted Doujutsu under it or something, but you were just being an idiot."

"I am not an idiot!"

"You were wearing an eye patch over a well-functioning eye so that pretty much makes you an idiot."

"IT'S CALLED STYLE!"

"It's called idiocy in my dictionary."

"The only word you will read out of your dictionary will be defeat!"

"If you are going to apparently defeat me how am I going to read it out of a dictionary if I am behind bars?"

"AHHHH!" The Bounty Hunter cries aloud charging toward Naruto with sword overhead.

"This is too much…" Naruto said.

Naruto dashes across the field delivering a single jab up into the Bounty Hunter's stomach who stopped in his tracks from the punch. The Bounty Hunter takes steps back to bringing his hands upon his stomach falling to his knees looking off in another direction.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked even though he didn't care.

"Fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just give me a second."

"Whenever you're ready…" Naruto said having his arms crossed now as he looked off upon the horizon.

"I'll be ready to crush you in a couple of second. Oh wow what a punch!"

"_I barely put any chakra at all in that punch."_

Watching from a distance was Sasuke Uchiha having seen the fight between Naruto, whose identity he was unaware of, and the Bounty Hunter upon his knees suffering from a weak punch. Sasuke was looking from behind the corner of a tree and said…

"This fight is shameful."

Naruto continued looking off upon the horizon in the distance watching the birds flying through the clear blue sky as the sun shines upon the trees and mountains in the distance. At first Naruto hated looking off like this when he was younger but throughout the years he actually began to enjoy it, and it would help him think as well as relax looking upon such a sight. He looked to the Bounty Hunter now seeing him upon his back still trying to regain his bearings. For the next five minutes Naruto continued looking off upon the land with the Bounty Hunter finally standing back up.

"Ready for Round 2?" Naruto asked.

"When did Round 1 end?"

"When you were on the ground…defeated."

"YOU HAVE NOT DEFEATED ME!"

"Technically I have and with a single punch, and Round 2 is going to end the same if you don't back down now."

"NEVER!"

The Bounty Hunter charges again and this time when he came close enough to Naruto, the young red armored warrior pulls out and hits the bottom of his sheathed sword upon the Bounty Hunter's left knee. The result was the Bounty Hunter drops his sword grabbing his left knee hoping back and around upon one foot, and his sword stabbing into the ground before Naruto that slants afterwards.

"Be thankful that I took this so called fight away from many eyes."

"You monster!"

That was the wrong word to say as Naruto dashed forward slashing his RED SWORD out to his upper right standing in this pose before the now still Bounty Hunter upon one foot. The wind blows and that is when the bottom portion of the Bounty Hunter's kimono falls off revealing his underwear. The Bounty Hunter's face then turns red in embarrassment after seeing what Naruto did to his kimono bringing his hands down to try and cover himself up. Naruto then vanished again reappearing beside the Bounty Hunter's slanted stabbed into the ground sword kicking the sword up in the air that comes spinning back down.

"Get out of here…" Naruto said as he leaped up performing a spinning kick hitting the hilt of the sword sending it spinning toward the wide eyed Bounty Hunter.

The BUTT of the Bounty Hunter's own sword hits him upon the center of his forehead sending him once again off his feet hitting the ground with his sword stabbing into the grass next to him. He picked himself up revealing the red mark in the shape of the butt of his sword getting up grabbing his sword running away.

"I will return Naruto Uzumaki, and I shall have my revenge!"

"You come after me again and you won't see the light of day!"

This threat made the Bounty Hunter run faster that he left a dust trail behind leaving behind an ANGRY Naruto.

"…Idiot."

"_It's him!" _Sasuke thought seeing the red sword and immediately flared his chakra for the other to sense, but upon doing so Naruto also sensed it turning his head slowly his direction.

Sasuke vanished to appearing within the air dropping down and landing before ahead of Naruto who's eyes slightly widen seeing him again.

"You!" Naruto said in a low tone.

"We have been looking for you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, said you were important so I am here to take you safely to the Leaf. The others are already on their way."

"Take me safely to the Leaf?" Naruto repeated. "You were obviously misinformed for I have no intention of going or returning to the Leaf village."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Looks like Cyclops didn't tell you everything now did he?" Naruto asked. "Pretty sure your superiors told you nothing about me as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"You know of me?"

"Not because of the tragic massacre of your clan, but because you can say we met once before."

"We have?" Sasuke asked curious. "Then who are you?"

"If you want to find out you are going to have to either make me tell you or remove this hat from the top of my head. Think you're up to it?"

"Are you challenging me to a fight?"

"A fight was going to result in the end with the arrival of your friends so why not start now? As I said before I have no intention returning to the Leaf, and you are here to take me back. So prepare yourself, Sasuke. Let's see what makes the power of the Uchiha so great!"

The front of his right foot cracks through the dirt and Naruto suddenly dashes toward Sasuke with the aid of chakra. Sasuke had no choice but to respond meeting the charge while drawing his own sword from behind his waist, and the two clash and lock swords within center. Sasuke grits his teeth as he looks into the eyes of Naruto.

"So you have trained yourself in the art of swordsmanship?" Naruto asked and chuckled afterwards. "This ought to be entertaining, or at least I hope it will be."

The two push upon one another that ultimately send them both flying back and landing apart from one another.

"Show me how much stronger you have become, Sasuke!"

"You want to see it that badly?" Sasuke asked as his head was lowered. He then brings up his head revealing his Sharingan eyes both having a single black comma around the center black eye pupil. "Then you got it!"

The two then once again dash toward one another with the loud echo of swords colliding ringing aloud…

As Kakashi was traveling his way through Tanzaku Town he could feel the two chakra's being Sasuke's with the others being Naruto's, and he knows they were both fighting and curses. That's when both Sakura and Sai join him by his side heading in the same direction.

"Kakashi sensei! Sasuke's chakra, he found him!"

"He is fighting the target?" Sai asked.

"Afraid so," Kakashi said. "Let's pick up the pace!"

Sasuke strikes with his sword that was in a reverse grip which grinds along the side of Naruto's sword that blocks, but as Sasuke's sword grinds along Naruto's he leaped up in the air afterwards delivering a kick to which Naruto blocks with the blunt side of his red sword. Naruto then pushes Sasuke up and away from him into the air to who goes into backflips, and afterwards looks down no longer seeing Naruto who appears from above. Sasuke looked up seeing Naruto descend down upon him in a front flips swinging his red sword down upon him with both hands grasped around the hilt of his sword. Sasuke brought up his own sword blocking the strike but it was strong enough to send him shooting down toward the ground, and immediately upon landing upon his feet safely he dashes away to his left evading Naruto who stabs his sword into the ground while landing upon a single knee. Taking this opportunity Sasuke brought his hands together making a seal, and blows fire toward Naruto who had his sword stabbed into the ground. Now it looked like Naruto was stuck but he could just simply ditch the sword knowing it will survive, but instead he chose to pull out one of his three pronged kunai with his left hand throwing it toward the approaching flame.

The kunai was able to pierce through the flame going right through its scorching heat to emerging out of the other side heading straight for Sasuke who saw it coming. In a slow motion moment Sasuke motions his head to his left as the three pronged kunai goes past him, and meanwhile with Naruto he brings his right hand up into a seal focusing his chakra as the flame got even closer. The kunai he threw then has seals appear to glow around the hilt of it looking to have been engraved, but these seals looked nothing similar to the ones that The Fourth had on his. What happened next was Naruto suddenly vanished leaving behind a small and not so thick amount of smoke behind as his sword was engulfed in flame. The kunai now behind Sasuke then has a familiar someone appear above it in a similar fashion in how he vanished grabbing the hilt of his thrown kunai. Sasuke's eyes widen as he looks over his right shoulder seeing Naruto above with what looked to be a blue spinning ball of chakra upon the palm of his right hand, and something told Sasuke that his opponent was smirking.

"_WHEN DID HE?!"_

"What a bore…" Naruto simply said as he swung his right hand with jutsu armed.

BUT suddenly Sasuke was grabbed by none other than Kakashi Hatake from behind the collar of his blue shirt, and Naruto's jutsu hitting the ground kicking up smoke and debris. Kakashi looked over his shoulder upon the smoke that Naruto was surely within with an eye of shock and surprise as he released Sasuke.

"_Did Naruto just?!"_

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice called out to.

Landing behind and upon both sides of Sasuke was none other than his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sai, both of them ready to fight as Kakashi stood up front before Sasuke and the rest of the group.

"Are you hurt?" Sai asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't drop your guard everybody." Kakashi said as he could see the dirt settle with Naruto's figure seen within.

"Well if it isn't good old, Kakashi Hatake, or who I like to refer to as Cyclops." Naruto said as he walked out of the dirt with hat still on with a spiral sized crater left behind him. "And look who else joins the fold, Sakura Haruno."

"He knows my name?"

"He knew mine as well and I am still wondering how." Sasuke said.

"I don't know you at all." Naruto said as he looked upon Sai. "But how long has it been since we've seen one another? I think six years is about right, just as how long I have been running. As for you, Kakashi, it's been a year since out last encounter."

"Tell us who you are!" Sasuke demanded.

"Guess?" Naruto asked angering Sasuke.

"Enough! Take off that hat and show us who you are, and tell us what that jutsu was in the palm of your hand!"

"Why don't you ask your dear sensei?" Naruto asked. "He knows what jutsu it was. He knows it very well in fact since his teacher was my father."

"_So the ANBU were not mistaking, Naruto knows." _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi, what was that jutsu he was going to use against me?"

"It was a jutsu created by none other than the Fourth Hokage himself, the Rasengan."

"One of the Fourth's signature created moves." Sakura said. "But how does whoever this guy is know it?"

"Well let's recap the people that knew this jutsu before me…" Naruto said. "The Fourth created the Rasengan which took him four years to create and master, and his sensei learned it from him taking longer. Now who was the sensei of the Fourth Hokage?"

"One of the Sannin. The Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Sakura said.

"Very good. You are as smart as ever, Sakura. It was Jiraiya that taught me the Rasengan which would make me the third person in the world knowing the jutsu. But unlike him and Fourth taking them both as long as it did to master the Rasengan…it took me a mere WEEK."

Kakashi's eye widen in shock and surprise once again. "No way…A week!"

"I was able to master the jutsu after the day I left the Leaf village. So congratulations to you all for you are the first to have ever witnessed me using it…ever."

"And I would have been its first victim." Sasuke said.

"You may have been honored afterwards when you awoke in a hospital bed." Naruto said.

"While we're on the subject of explanations of to what and how…Care sharing how you used THAT jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"That jutsu?" Naruto repeated. "Oh now I know what you are talking about. While it doesn't let me move as fast as the Fourth did it is effective working in a similar fashion of moving to one place to the next, but not in teleportation. The secret to that method of teleportation…Sorry but that stays with me, but I am sure you will figure it out eventually. Good luck trying to copy it with your Sharingan though."

"It's time to come home…" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"That village is not my home. That village was my hell."

"How could you call the Leaf a hell?" Sakura asked.

"If only you were in my shoes then you would understand, Sakura."

"Then help us to understand?" Sai suddenly asked. "Start by revealing yourself to us."

"I will tell you a story, and from there you should be able to guess who I am. Kakashi isn't going to tell since we are outside the village."

"Start talking then…" Sasuke said.

"There was once a boy who was happy and carefree living in the village that is the Leaf. He was born in darkness, had no friends or even though he attempted to make friends he was given the cold shoulder because of the hared of their parents. That boy was shunned by his own people…He was never acknowledged…So he made a promise to one day become the Leaf village's Hokage, that way no one would look down on him with no choice to acknowledge him. He pulled pranks for attention for a sense of knowing he existed to others…He wanted to become a ninja…But that all died when I learned the truth to why everyone looked upon with cold eyes."

"The truth?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know this because at the time the Third Hokage made it law to never reveal what I contain inside me, or else he or she would be punished."

"What you contain?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me what you know of the Nine Tails Attack fifteen years ago?" Naruto asked.

"Well many ninja died that night, and the Fourth Hokage killed the fox." Sakura said.

"Lies."

"What?" Both Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

"The Fourth Hokage never killed the Nine Tails; even he knew that one couldn't kill a Tailed Beast. He SEALED the fox with the use of a forbidden jutsu into a newborn baby on that very same night. That newborn baby was me…"

"You!"

"This is the reason I am pursued because I am the Nine Tails Jinchuriki."

"Are you serious?"

"I would not joke with such a thing. Being the container of the Nine Tails was not the only reason I left, but your village wanted and still wants to turn me into nothing but a weapon for it to abuse. I hate not only the Leaf, but also the man that brought this burden upon me. How would you feel if your very own father put such a heavy burden upon you?"

"When you say father, do you mean…?" Sakura was about to ask.

"That's right, another reason why I am pursued by the Leaf. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!"

"He had a son." Sasuke said surprised now looking upon him.

"Was that enough for you two?" Naruto asked. "Do you remember me now?" They were trying but nothing came up. "Then maybe this will help…Sasuke?"

"Huh?!"

"You're nothing but a teme…"

Sasuke's eyes immediately widen knowing of only one person back then when he was younger would call him that.

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?"

"It doesn't matter that you have a wide forehead…I think it makes you look cute that it makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura gasped with wide eyes.

"It's you…" Sasuke said in a low tone as Naruto reached up for his hat grabbing its front brining it down.

"It's…" Sakura manages to say before Naruto removes his hat holding it aside with his face revealed.

"Naruto!" Both Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

Naruto suddenly appears in the air above his sword dropping down landing behind it making Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai bring up their guard. Naruto reaches his right hand down before him with a smile upon his face wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his red samurai sword.

"The three of you stay back." Kakashi suddenly said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The three of you have no experience against him or know what he can do. I on the other hand do and am the best choice to fight Naruto. You two are in an emotional state right now, and he will take advantage of that."

"You are going to fight me all alone again, Cyclops?" Naruto asked having not pulled his sword out of the ground yet.

"We should fight him together." Sakura said. "We will have the advantage in numbers."

"Sakura is right." Sasuke said. "We fight together, and bring Naruto back to the village."

Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground and readies his sword before him and says two words…

"Let's go."

Team 7 readies themselves in their own stances, and approach slowly with caution as Naruto was just standing ahead of them now having his sword leaned upon his right shoulder.

"What's wrong, shy?" Naruto asked taunting all of them. "If you are not coming to me then…" Naruto suddenly twirled his sword stabbing it within the ground to his right with both of his hands grasps. He then dashed forward toward Team 7 leaving behind a scar within the ground from his sword approaching at high speed. "GET READY!"

"Here he comes!" Kakashi said aloud to his team.

As Naruto got closer they were going to separate, but then suddenly dashing from around Naruto with their blades in the ground as well were three other Naruto's being Shadow Clones each heading for Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai while the real Naruto went for Kakashi in center. Sasuke brought up his sword blocking the sword of the Shadow Clone locking swords with it, Sakura ducks under the swing of the Shadow Clones sword but is then countered against being kneed in the stomach sending her back and off her feet, and as for Sai he is kick across the face having been caught by surprise spinning to his right horizontally. What the real Naruto did was slash his sword upwards but Kakashi being a quick one pulled out a kunai catching the sword upon his kunai, but the power behind the strike sent him up into the air. Naruto who just launched Kakashi up into the air then quickly threw up not just one but three pronged kunai toward Kakashi who saw them coming. This was going to be difficult because since Naruto threw three there was no telling which one Naruto was going to 'teleport' to as one goes past his head, and the other two coming upon his left and right. Kakashi was going to have to make a gamble as Naruto made the appropriate seal below, and Kakashi made his choice deciding to look back to the three pronged kunai that went past his head as Naruto vanished at the same time.

Which one did Naruto pick to teleport to?

It was the one to Kakashi's right as he appeared catching the kunai with his left hand and swung his sword toward Kakashi with his sword in a reverse grip that was within his right. Naruto thought he had Kakashi but saw the man quickly make the seal of the Shadow Clone jutsu making a clone appear next to him grabbing and pulling him out of the way of his attack.

"_Using one of my own tactics, huh, Kakashi?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto saw that Kakashi that was pulled out of the way by his own clone grasped his own clone's arm that went poof a second later. When the smoke cleared Kakashi now had what looked to be a giant demon wind shuriken in his hand, and spun himself around before throwing it down toward Naruto. Naruto countered by simply using the same tactic Kakashi used that was his at first creating a clone above him reaching down pulling him up into the air as the demon wind shuriken fly's past under him, and his own Shadow Clone being dismissed.

"Nice try…" Naruto said aloud to Kakashi who was higher in the air above him.

Then that's when the demon wind shuriken went up in smoke revealing KAKASHI who throws a kunai up at Naruto's turned back…But…

"But that won't work either!" Naruto said aloud turning himself around throwing down his own three pronged kunai that collides with Kakashi's as the Kakashi in the air above goes up in smoke having been a Shadow Clone. "Using my own tactics against me is not going to work, Copy Ninja!"

Naruto and Kakashi's individual kunai fall down through the air landing next to one another stabbing into the ground. Kakashi then quickly makes hand seal performing the Fireball blowing it up toward Naruto who teleports out of the fireballs path reappearing next to his kunai to grabbing Kakashi's own kunai with his left hand throwing it up at him. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and then felt the stab of the kunai into his spinal cord by his own kunai, and then suddenly Kakashi once again goes up in smoke revealing yet another Shadow Clone. Naruto then suddenly turned around blocking the strike of Kakashi's kunai with both of them now locked staring one another with the blunt side of his sword blocking Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

"If you don't want to be caught within your own illusion casted by your eyes own reflections then I suggest you render yourself from using any."

"Smart." Kakashi complimented. "You have trained yourself to fight against Sharingan."

"Let's also say I had some experience against another besides you…"

"You don't mean…"

Both Kakashi and Naruto break away from one another separating.

"Yes, I mean him."

"You had a run in with him?"

"He was after me, but I managed to evade the ones adorning red clouds. His partner has a real hard on talking about his sword shaving his opponents instead of just cutting."

"Him and a partner adoring red clouds?" Kakashi repeated to himself.

Kakashi had to put those thoughts aside as Naruto came dashing toward him swinging his sword making Kakashi move side to side or duck under while backing away. Naruto delivered one final strike swinging his sword out to his right before him with Kakashi back flipping away in evasion up into the air throwing down a hail of needles to which Naruto began deflecting away with his sword hitting them away. After the hail of needles stopped now stabbed into the grass all around him he drops to one knee lowering his head as Kakashi goes over and past him missing in his kick. Naruto sheaths his sword to cartwheeling backwards and away as Kakashi lands upon his feet looking back to Naruto.

"I'll finish this!" Naruto said as he exited his cartwheel leaping back and away into the air throwing his own hail of ninja tools being shuriken and kunai heading toward Kakashi.

The Copy Ninja spun out a kunai deflecting kunai and shuriken away but failed to notice the one single three pronged kunai that was within the mix going right past him. Naruto then suddenly appears behind Kakashi catching his kunai within his right hand upon one knee, Kakashi looking back, and Naruto quickly turning around leaping toward and slashing his sword out to his right going past Kakashi. Naruto was now standing opposite of Kakashi upon a single knee holding his sword out to his upper right that appeared to be longer encased in chakra with the blade seven foot in length. Kakashi falls upon a single knee while reaching his left hand to his right side just under where his right rib cage would be located.

"_He got me this time!" _Kakashi thought. _"He's developed effective techniques. But this attack his just used? My vital organs are not harmed, and not even my skin is pierced nor is my vest, but I still felt physically harmed? Not to mention my chakra has just been reduced to a critical low."_

"Feeling low on chakra, Kakashi?" Naruto asked turning around facing the man as his extended blade by chakra reduces returning to its original look being a red colored sword.

"What did you do to me just now?"

"I call it the Octaslash. This technique is meant to take down my opponents with just a single strike of my blade. It renders my opponents chakra to critically low levels near the point of total exhaustion so much you feel like you just want to black out. Do you feel this way, Kakashi?"

"_He's right…I feel like I am about to pass out, and my vision…it's blurry." _Kakashi thought as he had one of his eyes half open with sweat going down the sides of his head.

"Your chakra was just taken away by the Octaslash not adding to me or such, but this attack has also physically damaged you as well as if you have really been cut through. Hurts don't it?"

"Very…"

"You're not the first to fall to my Octaslash, Kakashi. Many other have fallen to it as well."

"_What a jutsu…!" _Kakashi thought.

"It's over for you…" Naruto said as he approached. Then out of nowhere landing before Kakashi were Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. "So you managed to beat my Shadow Clones. Perhaps I should have made them more difficult?"

"Naruto, what did you do to Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like, Sakura? I defeated him. He's lucky that I didn't kill him. Are you three going to make the same mistake as him and challenge me?"

"We never finished our fight, Naruto." Sasuke said stepping up.

"That's right, thanks to Kakashi's interference."

"You're coming back to the village."

"Funny how you two want me to come back to the village so badly since the two of your treated me the same as the villagers did."

"That's no longer us, Naruto." Sakura said. "We know how we treated you was wrong, and when you suddenly left the village we didn't think you would survive out here by yourself. Everyone after a couple of weeks in the academy assumed you have died, and when we thought you were dead…the guilt ate us all up. Especially for me for all the horrible things I said to you…before you left the village."

"It's too late for amends."

"It's never too late…" Sasuke said. "You're coming back to the village. Besides…I want the return of my old rival so that I won't be bored."

"The two of you talk as if the three of us have been friends? We have not…"

"We can start over…" Sakura said.

"Start over…" Naruto repeated. "Forgive and forget, right? Forgive and forget for how the village people treated me? How you two and the others treated me like I was nothing but a waste of space not ninja material? I bet if the whole village knew that I was the son of the Fourth Hokage they would change song immediately just because I am his son."

"Don't live in the past, Naruto."

"You're one to talk, Sasuke."

"It's not healthy, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Tell that to your boyfriend. He is the one pursuing his brother in the name of vengeance for the slaughter of his clan. He lives in the past constantly never moving forward from it. The present is for those who move forward to the future to which is what I continue to do this day!"

"No you don't…" Sakura said sad for how Naruto was right now.

"Why can't you two be like the Mute over there, and let us bring this battle to its close?"

Naruto sheathed his sword and created seals and upon the final seal Sasuke recognized it being a powerful advanced level fire jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Annihila-,"

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!"

A kick suddenly connected with the side of Naruto's face sending him flying off to his right, but he managed to air recover twisting his form in the air landing upon his feet sliding upon the grass until coming to a stop. Naruto now crouched with his left hand upon the grass and his right upon his left cheek where he was kicked.

"Who?" Naruto asked looking forward. "Oh no not you…"

"The Leaf Village's Green Beast has arrived!" The voice announced aloud. "Might Guy!" He introduced with a grin as one of his teeth shines.

"It's you with the bushy eyebrows…That's just great." Naruto said standing up.

"Guy sensei!"

"Do not worry for I am-Kakashi what happened?"

"Why don't you look this time, and find out?" Sasuke asked.

Guy looked ahead to their opponent and saw that it was…

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hello, Guy."

"Naruto, you did this to Kakashi?"

"Yes, I accomplished what you couldn't."

"He really got me by surprise, Guy. Stay on your toes." Kakashi warned.

"_**Naruto…?"**_A demonic voice called out to in his mind. _**"Use my power, Naruto. Use it to destroy them. Erase them from your path!"**_

"_He gave you permission to talk?" _Naruto asked as he blocked the fox out of his head. _"I don't need your power, and I wasted enough time here. I have never fought Guy before but it would also be unwise to face him now, especially since they outnumber me four to one. It's time to go…"_

Naruto suddenly turned around.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked.

"What does it look like? I am leaving."

"Running away?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. To be continued is more what I'd say. Without Guy's arrival I would have finished the rest of you so use this time to hone your skills, and I expect more from you the next time we cross paths." Naruto said.

"Wait!" Sakura said aloud reaching a hand out to him.

"Until we meet again…"

A smoke bomb drops engulfing him as well as the Leaf ninja making them cough, and when the smoke clears Naruto is nowhere in sight.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to.

"He got away…" Sai said.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

"Where could he have gone?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said. "But even though he got away at least we know he is alive, Sakura."

"Hey guys…?" Kakashi's voice addressed to and the group looks back. "…..Hospital please?"

Finally he passes out letting the world of unconsciousness take him falling forward.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Shattered

**The Advent91: **Back with yet another update for Naruto: The Crimson Warrior and it is still within a prologue. Glad to see that you guys and gals who have read, commented, favorite, or all three like this fan fiction. Now the sword Naruto has is like that of Jetstream Sam's from Metal Gear Rising, but it does not look all advanced. It does have the trigger to fire the sword but in this version of the sword it is stored up chakra that fires the sword out. So don't think that the mechanism that stores Naruto's chakra when he channels it within looks like the magazine of a gun. I have not given the sword a name and am thinking about calling the sword Mura**MA**sa instead of Mura**SA**ma.

The name of Sephiroth's sword from FFVII, or was it Masamune? Anyway the reason is because the ways I have him use Octaslash growing his blade to seven feet like how the Samurai of Iron Country are able to increase the length of their weapons as well.

I received a PM regarding Naruto's own version of the Flying Thunder God of how it is done. First of all I would like to say that it is NOT the Flying Thunder God just to get that across. It works in somewhat similar fashion but it is not as fast like speed of light, or does not use the same seals. Now how he "teleports" is like how a ninja in the Naruto World uses a summoning. He releases his chakra that finds and detects the summoning seal around his three pronged kunai replicas, and once he has a fix on it he summons himself to it moving in Thunder God fashion BUT NOT as fast while still being fast. Another is that the same person wondered about the size of his three pronged kunai to which I wonder why that is important. The answer to that is that they are not as big as Minato's were being a little smaller and a little less heavy, but that is how I imagine it so feel free to imagine it how you please.

Anyway enjoy the second part of the prologue.

* * *

It had not been long since Naruto fled away from his battle against Team Seven, and away from Guy's interference. He continued to dash across the grassland heading in the direction of a nearby town that was actually twelve kilometers from the Leaf village, a town called Otafuku or what it was more popularly known as, Homely Woman Town. It was a town that is marked by many hotels and entertainment venues as well as home to the Fun Fun Street pleasure quarter. Naruto leaps up into the air landing within the trees traveling from branch to branch until soon coming to a landing upon one now looking across into Otafuku. Now of course one would think that it was not wise to go into a town especially into one that was in Fire Country, and being one that was sought out by many Leaf ninja that were still out searching for him. The thing was they believed that he was on the run heading in a direction leading out of the village, and not thinking that he would go into another town risk getting spotted.

The plan was to lay low in this town under the Leaf's nose, and when things calmed down he would just walk right out the front door so to say. Naruto just hoped that there was no surprise waiting for him in this village either, especially no Bounty Hunter that would say his name out loud like that one idiot fresh of Bounty Hunters. Thinking about that guy annoyed Naruto but he quickly dismissed him out of his thoughts. Speaking of thoughts Naruto was starting to hear the voice of someone he didn't appreciate…

"_**You should have killed them, Naruto."**_

"_I have no interest in conversing with you." _

"_**If you would have borrowed my power you would have destroyed those Leaf ninja in an instant, and they would never have to bother you EVER again."**_

"_And I am pretty sure by what you mean by "borrow" is take me over, right?"_

"_**What would make you think that of me?"**_

"_Don't try acting innocent, it doesn't suit you. You would do anything for some type of control or freedom to do whatever you want. Even if it means taking me over so that you can do as you please. Do you take me for a fool, Nine Tails?"_

"_**Although you aren't and that it infuriates me, but at least my container is no fool or weakling anymore. You used to be so kind…Acted like an idiot for the smallest shred of attention…So WEAK...So SOFT, A FOOL!"**_

"_Look who's talking…"_

"_**What?"**_

"_For the mighty Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts. You were foolish enough to get yourself sealed inside me by a single man."_ Naruto replied back within his mind as a small smile adorned his face.

"_**I would never have been trapped in this body of yours by your father if it wasn't for him!"**_

"_And who is him?"_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know…?" **_The Nine Tails replied after a chuckle, and ends conversation with Naruto.

"Who is this him he was talking about?" Naruto asked himself. "Whatever. Probably making things up just to mess with my head, but I won't let him get to me. Anyway time to find a place to lay low."

When he entered the town he remained to the shadows moving through the crowds so as to avoid detection mostly traveling through alleys within the town. Within one of the alleys he appeared within he took notice of a brown cloak that looked to have tears upon its bottom edges, the edges of the collars, and even the hood it adorned. As he walked over grabbing the abandoned garb he took notice that it didn't appear to have any foul smell to it, and best of all it was just his size to put on as well as a perfect disguise. The reason this could be a perfect disguise to him is because of the clothing of course looking to belong more to that of a homeless individual allowing him to walk the streets. Taking advantage of this he put it on, and when it was upon him all that can be seen was his black ninja sandals, and gloves. The hood shadowed his face and his sword was hidden underneath the cloth as well so this was going to make it difficult for any Leaf ninja to find him.

"This should do for now." He told himself as he walked into and now upon the streets joining its crowds.

It was at this moment that another team of Leaf ninja numbering in four arrived within town landing upon the roof of one of the town's many buildings. Want to know who they were? Let's just say two of them looked to have the same bowl haircut with bushy eyebrows along with one female having hair buns, and the other having eyes that would make one believe he were blind. It was Guy along with Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Huyga as the Taijutsu Expert was still upon the search for Naruto.

"Ok then team. Now if my calculations are correct then Naruto fled somewhere off in this direction." Guy said aloud.

"How could you possibly know when he left no trail behind?" Neji asked. "How do you even know he is in this very town? For all we know he is heading straight for Fire Country borders."

"Call it the fiery passion of my youthful gut my student!" Guy spoke proudly.

"This is ridiculous…"

"But I also made a promise to Kakashi and his team to continue pursuit after Naruto. Kakashi's team is taking him back the Leaf village at full speed as we speak. Naruto's attack really did the number on him, and it is amazing."

"So how is it that someone like Kakashi lost to this Naruto?"

"Do not underestimate him, Tenten."

"Huh?"

"Naruto has been amongst the wolves so to say longer than either of you as well as your graduating class. He has been running amongst the lands since he was barely seven so who knows what surprises he has up his sleeve. From what Kakashi told me before he was taken back to the Leaf by his team, Naruto took him down with just a single strike from that of a technique he had never heard of."

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked. "A single strike!"

"So what was this technique he used, Guy sensei?" Lee asked.

"He called it Octaslash, and it sounds like something of his very own creation. The strike was so effective that Kakashi's chakra was reduced to critically low levels, and he felt physically harmed at the same time even though there was no evidence of such upon his body where he was struck." Guy informed.

"Sounds nasty…" Tenten said.

"And painful from what Kakashi said." Guy added.

"So we are just going to have to watch out for that one attack then?" Neji asked.

"That's right and also to beware of his teleportation method. You may not believe it but he can end up right behind you in just the blink of an eye so be sure to watch your back when we cross paths with him."

"You mean if we cross paths with him?" Neji asked.

"So should we split up and do the same Kakashi and his team did searching Tanzaku?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but you three will travel together as a group while I search alone. That way if either of us finds him we can at least hold him at bay until either one of us arrives to take him in."

"Sounds like a plan then, but I have to agree with Neji on this one Guy sensei. The chances of Naruto being here or even come here are very low." Tenten said.

"ALRIGHT!" Guy said aloud pumping his fist into the air. "LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"YES, GUY SENSEI!" Lee said aloud.

"_How is it I even tolerate these two buffoons?" _Neji wondered.

Somewhere within Otafuku, Naruto Uzumaki was looking for a hotel to check in seeing as he had money on his person that was enough to get him a room to stay in for a while. At least until things died down safe enough for him to move out of Fire Country. However it seemed that Naruto was having a streak of bad luck now as landing upon the street ahead of him was Might Guy and Naruto thought he had been caught but he noticed that Guy was looking around not noticing him. It looks like this disguise was most effective indeed so it was a good thing he took it when he did. It was also a good thing that he didn't stop walking because if he did then Guy would have taken notice seeing such a thing to be suspicious. So he just kept on walking with his head low walking RIGHT PAST Guy with his chakra suppressed to a low level.

"Excuse me young man?" Guy called out to making Naruto stop in his tracks.

Naruto right now had a worried look on his face with a bead of sweat going down his brow.

"_Have I failed again in disguise?" _Naruto wondered. Naruto turned around with his head low and replied with a low voice sounding like he was sick. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have seen anyone suspicious around these parts, mainly a blonde haired fifteen year body adorning red armor as well as a sword. Have you seen anyone close to that description around here?"

"I am sorry but I have not. Who is it that you pursue?"

"I am sorry but I cannot share that information."

"Oh, that's too bad. Did this person do something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you adorn the Leaf headband, and not to mention you are a Jonin since you adorn the vest. So he had to have done something? Did he commit some sort of crime?"

"No it's nothing of the sort."

"Then why chase this boy?"

"I am sorry but I cannot share that with a normal civilian either. You should get yourself checked into a hospital. You don't sound too well."

"Thank you…I was just about to go and do that actually."

"Well then I guess I will continue on with our search." Guy said. "Farewell and get well soon!"

Guy vanished with pure speed alone.

"Idiot." Naruto said in his normal tone of voice, turned back around continuing on his way.

Meanwhile on their way to the Leaf village was none other than Team 7 leaping through the trees with Sai leading the way as Sasuke and Sakura carried Kakashi. Kakashi was in critical condition needing medical attention, and both Sasuke and Sakura seeing Kakashi this way taken down by Naruto somewhat made them nervous. As much as both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to go back assisting in the search for Naruto they had to worry about Kakashi first. Both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to make amends for how they treated a young Naruto back then. Sasuke never really hated Naruto back then although he was annoying then constantly battling him in any field of training, but Naruto was his rival back then and ever since his desertion it has been really boring. Sakura especially wanted to make amends for how she treated Naruto back then when he treated her with kindness, especially wanted to apologize to him for what she said to him before the seven year old Naruto back then left.

"How much further are we to the village?" Sasuke asked.

"About five miles at least." Sai replied.

"_The longer it takes for us to get to the village and Kakashi to the hospital, Naruto gets further and further away!" _Sasuke thought and he was sure Sakura was along the same line of thoughts.

"Sasuke…?" Kakashi addressed to in a weak voice.

"Kakashi sensei, you shouldn't speak." Sakura said.

"I know, but Sasuke, I want you to go back and find Naruto."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Sai and Sakura will carry me the rest of the way to the village. You are the strongest amongst this team as well as talented amongst your graduation class. You are the best chance of having a chance to bring Naruto back to the Leaf village. So I want you to go to Otafuku where Guy said he was going, find Naruto, and convince him to come back if you can." Kakashi took a breather. "Naruto doesn't see it but he is a hero that saved the Leaf village…even though the very village's people despise him. THAT is why is valuable to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"But Naruto said it was because he was the container of the Nine Tails?" Sasuke said.

"I will admit…What he accuses is somewhat true…There are high officials of the Leaf, and Fire Country that wish to abuse the powers of the Nine Tails so as to use Naruto as a weapon. But so long as he has us with him then that will not happen and so long as the Third is Hokage."

"I don't know if I alone can stand a chance…" Sasuke said. "He is the container of the Nine Tails, Kakashi."

"It is possible that he may have learned to manipulate the Nine Tails chakra, but you have to go after him Sasuke. Something tells me that Guy and his team, if they run into Naruto, won't be enough. At least with you there they will have backup. I know that you are just recently out of the academy, but you were Rookie of the Year." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Go Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sakura?"

"Bring Naruto back, please?"

"Alright then…Sai!"

Sai slowed down taking Sasuke's with Sasuke landing on the next branch back flipping away turning himself around the other direction, and moved toward the direction Otafuku with chakra enhanced speed with active Sharingan eyes.

Meanwhile in Otafuku the three Genin consisting of Lee, Neji, and Tenten came to landing upon a water tower that was upon a small building looking down upon the streets in different directions. Lee and Tenten were looking with nothing but their eyes so it was Neji they were counting on most of all since he possessed the Byakugan.

"Neji, you see anybody with a red sword?"

"There are many small time samurai on the streets possessing swords. You want me to look at each one?"

"No genius, did you forget we are looking for a blonde?"

"I knew that."

"Something tells me otherwise."

Neji ignored her last comment focusing on scanning the street below him activating his bloodline looking upon the people below. If he saw anyone wearing a hat he was able to see through it, and not only that but also able to see past some genjutsu as well as transformation.

"This is a waste of time." Neji said. "There is no way he could be here. Why would he head into another town? Surely he would know the risks. So like I said he is most likely heading for the border as we speak with Leaf ninja on his tail."

"Are you calling out Guy sensei's gut?"

"Relying on a gut feeling is outright ridiculous." Neji said deactivating his Byakugan.

"Can you not complain for once Neji?"

Neji was not listening to her as he spotted one individual on the streets ahead of the one he just scanned with his Byakugan. The individual was dressed with a torn up cloak and to Neji that was suspicious. Neji brought up his hands creating a seal and called out his bloodline as his vision zoomed in on the possible suspect, and being able to look past the cloak he saw what he was really wearing under adorning a sword upon his left hip as well as armor. Now why would he need a cloak like that over it all? Most ninja and samurai that walked about didn't bother hiding what they wore but this one did?

"Possible suspect at twelve a clock." Neji said grabbing Tenten and Lee's attention.

"Where?" Lee asked.

"The one wearing the torn up cloak and hood over his head. Underneath it he is dressed almost like that of a samurai as well as armed with ninja equipment, and a sword."

"Is he a blonde?"

"As a matter of fact he is." Neji confirmed.

"So then Guy sensei was right after all?" Tenten said surprised.

"It may just be someone else completely with blonde hair, doesn't mean that he is the target."

"What do we do from here?" Lee asked. "Signal Guy sensei?"

"No."

"No?"

"I assume that by signal you mean flaring our chakra for him to detect it as well?"

"Yes?"

"We can't take that risk."

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Say that perhaps this is Naruto Uzumaki, and if either of us flares out chakra for Guy sensei then no doubt he will sense it as well, and run again. That is the same method Kakashi's team used, and he may be looking out for such a tactic."

"Then how do we approach him?" Tenten asked.

"He's going to see our Leaf headbands and will run at first sight anyway? All of us here can't transform since Lee is not so great at ninjutsu so what do we do?"

"We surround him from all sides so as to not allow him any means of escape, and then we will just ask him a simple question."

"Whatever you say…"

Naruto was walking amongst the street as he searched for a hotel to check in but also his senses up just in case if Guy possibly came back. He looked away to his left to looking forward again coming to a stop at the same time seeing one that adorned the Leaf headband upon his forehead, and it was Neji. That's when Naruto slightly looked over his right shoulder hearing Lee's feet land upon the ground, and then to his left hearing Tenten. Naruto was now surrounded in a triangular formation by the three Leaf ninja.

"_Guy didn't come alone…" _Naruto thought. Naruto coughed. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

"…Who?"

"You can drop the act." Neji said activating his Byakugan. "You can't hide from my eyes for they see everything."

"_That's the Byakugan. Looks like I am caught. Today just isn't my lucky day now is it?"_

"You have no chance." Neji said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in his normal tone of voice now.

"Surrender? There is no possible way you can take the three of us, especially me." Neji claimed going into his stance along with Tenten and Lee doing the same as people started to back away seeing what looked to be a fight that was going to erupt.

Naruto chuckled. "Quite the arrogant one now, aren't we?"

"Please do not make us use force against you?" Lee asked.

"Spare me…Kakashi and his team said the same thing and look what happened to Kakashi."

"So you really did defeat Kakashi of the Sharingan." Tenten said.

"When one knows how to fight the Sharingan it provides you with an advantage." Naruto said. "Now tell me why it is that I don't stand a chance against you."

"Simply because you are destined to lose here."

"Destined?"

"Yes, it is your destiny to lose here to me."

"How foolish…"

"What?"

"Those who believe in destiny alone are nothing but morons. There is no such thing as one being destined to lose to someone. So are you saying that you are destined to never lose? Eventually there is going to be that one person that will take you down. What will you say then? That you were destined to lose then?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"One carves his destiny with his own hands. It's like how the Hokage of the Leaf became the village's previous leaders. It was not because they were destined to become Hokage for that would be ridiculous, but because they worked for it, and with their own very two hands. Your very belief in this destiny bull is just sad, and I pity you."

"What would you know?" Neji suddenly asked in an angry tone.

"I know more than you and that is for sure."

Neji suddenly dashed forward delivering a palm thrust but Naruto evades by back flipping high up into the air landing upon the corner of a building now looking down upon them.

"You have a short fuse when it comes to being wrong don't you?" Naruto asked and taunted heading off into another direction afterwards.

"He's getting away!" Tenten said aloud.

"After him!" Neji said aloud.

"I will intercept him!" Lee said aloud.

Naruto jumps from one building to the next heading south, but as he leap to the next building through the air the Leaf ninja Lee appeared before him performing a kick. Naruto however leaned his head down to his right as Lee's foot went right over him to Naruto reaching up his right hand grabbing Lee's ankle spinning him around throwing him down to the roof of a building. Lee lands safely upon his feet with Naruto landing on the next intending to continue his fleeing but Lee appears before his path in his usual stance.

"Quite the fast you are." Naruto said.

"You are not escaping this time, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village and strongest ninja!"

"You sound so very sure of yourself."

"Team 7 is talented but I assure you we have far more experience than them. This will be a difficult match for you."

"I faced and escaped squads of ANBU, defeated Kakashi, been amongst the world longer than any of you? So what makes you think that this match would be difficult for me? I hope that you make this somewhat difficult as it would be boring if it weren't."

"Your bluffs will not faze me."

"If there is one thing that I don't do…its bluff, and your about to find that out first hand. So let's see what the so called strongest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village is able to do."

"Lee!" Tenten's voice called out.

Landing upon opposite sides of Lee was Neji and Tenten.

"Well it took you long enough to catch up and we were just about to start having fun."

"It's three against one." Neji said. "Surrender?"

"Three against one? How insulting that is." Naruto said. "I will ask you only once, and no more to step aside or fall?"

"We can't do that." Tenten said.

"You do realize that if you don't then I will be forced to take action?"

"_I should signal Guy sensei while we still have him pinned." _Tenten thought as she began to increase her chakra.

"Signaling Guy are we?" Naruto asked.

"How did you?"

"I ran into that idiot not long ago. We talked for a moment and he left without even the slightest clue that I was in front of his face the entire time. Guy may sense your chakra, but before he will even get here the three of you will be black and blue." Naruto said as a three pronged kunai came sticking out from under the right sleeve of his cloak. "I won't even raise my sword against any of you."

"That's quite the bold claim, but you are foolishly mistaken if you think you can beat all three of us so easily." Neji said.

"Don't worry. You'll be surprised in the end, but I am curious for what the Byakugan has to offer seeing as I have already had my fair share of fighting Sharingan wielders." Naruto said bringing up his right hand revealing his right glove out from under the sleeve of his cloak with three pronged kunai held in reverse grip. "And for the love of God don't disappoint me. Ok?"

Tenten to the team's right is the one to deliver the first strike throwing kunai toward Naruto whom at the same time throws a total of two of his own three pronged kunai replicas. The two three pronged kunai go over both Neji and Lee's shoulders but one of the kunai was thrown with more power thus going further ahead. The kunai Tenten threw at him were coming closer to Naruto's own face and before they even hit the Nine Tails' container vanishes from his position reappearing behind Lee catching the second thrown kunai of his. At the same time doing this Naruto reached a free hand grasping the back of the collar of Lee's jumpsuit, and Neji seeing this was going to counter against Naruto throwing a palm thrust toward the airborne Naruto. Like before though Naruto once again vanished this time taking Lee with him reappearing above the second kunai that was thrown further away, and upon his reappearance he spun Lee around while managing to catch his second kunai to throwing Lee down into an alley. Lee crashes into a wagon with the alley as Naruto himself lands safely upon his feet on a building slowly standing back up holding his left hand before him showing the two three pronged kunai he threw back in his hands.

"LEE!" Tenten yelled aloud in worry.

"How did he?" Neji began to ask.

Lee burst out of the rubble to front flipping up into the air landing upon the roof of the building that Naruto was on. Upon his landing Lee immediately dashes toward Naruto while Naruto himself tossed one of his three pronged kunai to his other hand to bringing his arms over one another in an X as his kunai were in a reverse grip once again. Naruto waited for Lee who quickly reached him striking with his fists and kicks but Naruto was either ducking under, leaping over, parrying away, or blocking Lee's strikes while backing away as Lee came forward. Lee leaps up into the air delivering a spinning kick that was meant for Naruto's face, but Naruto counters by throwing one of his kunai over his shoulder and quickly made the necessary seal teleporting back to his kunai evading Lee's kick. Upon Naruto's reappearance he simply reappeared just standing while swishing out his left hand catching his kunai as Lee dashed toward him once again. This time when Lee was close enough he throws a punch forward while Naruto brings up his right hand tossing it over Lee's left shoulder, the kunai spinning, and then Naruto teleporting again as Lee hits nothing but air with Naruto now standing behind him.

Lee looked over his shoulder as was too late to dodge the back of Naruto's left elbow he jerked back into his face sending him flying across the air. Lee flew over the edge of the building now in the air over the street and Naruto turns around toward his direction throwing a three pronged kunai once again showing he wasn't done with Lee. The kunai went right under Lee's form just under his legs and it was here that Naruto teleports to appearing under Lee's legs catching his kunai while reaching up his right hand grasping Lee's ankle who felt the grasp. Now Naruto and Lee were dropping down toward street level with Naruto dragging him down with him as he said at the same time…

"Tata…"

Naruto's intention was to either slam Lee down into the street below or either swings his face into it. It would have worked if Neji didn't appear below intercepting Naruto's path so Naruto countered by bringing Lee down in front of him to kicking off his body back up into the air in a backflip. Meanwhile from kicking off Lee he was sent crashing down toward Neji who caught him within his arms sending both of them back into a tumble along the street. People that saw this got out of the way quickly as they tumbled by crashing into a food stand. Naruto in the meantime lands safely from his back flip upon a new building looking down upon the street where Neji and Lee wrecked.

"Not bad for two Genin," Naruto said. "Their level is impressive." He looked around. "Now where did the girl go?"

Tenten appears behind Naruto unrolling a scroll with a bang of smoke coming afterwards, and shooting out of the smoke was a hail of kunai. Naruto looks over his shoulder seeing the kunai coming toward him, and calmly turns in the direction of the kunai holding his arms slightly apart to his lower left and right while releasing his chakra. Then all of a sudden Tenten's entire group of kunai stop in midair before Naruto shocking her.

"What!"

"Ah there you are."

"How are you doing that?"

"It's a jutsu used commonly by the ninja of Sand." Naruto revealed as all the kunai suddenly quickly turned around aiming toward Tenten who gasped. "Manipulating Attack Blades!" Naruto called out extending his right hand out before him making all the kunai now shoot toward Tenten at high speed.

Naruto's attack did not hit as appearing within midair before Tenten was Neji who suddenly spun around releasing chakra while calling out his technique deflecting the kunai away.

"ROTATION!"

"Now that's an interesting jutsu…" Naruto said who suddenly leaps up into the air as Lee appeared below swiping his leg for his. Naruto while in midair spun himself around delivering a chakra enhanced kick to the side of Lee's face sending the young ninja hitting against the wall of a small water toward nearby unconscious. "You have good speed but I think mine is better."

"Neji, he took Lee out!"

"Damn." Neji cursed as he kept his Byakugan upon Naruto who looks toward their direction.

"I warned you but you three refused to heed it, and now for the rest of you." Naruto dashed forward with increased speed with Neji doing the same, and upon meeting in center both Naruto and Neji are locked with one another between kunai, both of them were now face to face. "So much for the supposed strongest ninja of the Leaf, and now let's see what you can do Neji. Show me what the so called all seeing eye is capable of!"

Naruto breaks away from Neji leaping up into the air creating a cross seal of the Shadow Clone jutsu, and appearing below and around Neji were a multitude of Shadow Clones of the cloaked and hooded Naruto. They all attack Neji whom begins to counter against the strikes of the Shadow Clones with his very own demonstrating his superior taijutsu skills to Lees. Every clone that Neji countered against with a single strike sent them each up in smoke one after the other and at the same time smoke was starting to take up his perimeter. It was then that Shadow Clones came descending from all around him from the air making him perform the Rotation catching them all in his spin dispelling them as they one by one poof. Exiting out of his spin Neji suddenly turned to his right quickly brining up his hand catching Naruto's left wrist holding back the kunai that was inches away from his face, but at the same time he tried striking for one of Naruto's chakra points upon his chest with his left hand but Naruto catches his wrist stopping it. When the smoke cleared the only female member of the team sees both Naruto and Neji holding one another off, and she gave Neji a cheer.

"You think smoke is going to blind me? Not a chance. These eyes can see through everything you have to throw at me. You cannot win." Neji said.

"See through everything…" Naruto repeated. "Quite the bold claim there. Let's see if you're right about that." Naruto suddenly broke away once again putting distance between him and Neji. "Let's test the waters so to say."

"What are you up to?" Neji asked. Suddenly stabbing into the roof all around and surrounding him were multiple amounts of three pronged kunai. _"What's this?"_

"You claim that your Byakugan can see through everything just as how much your clan boasts how they are the strongest of clans." Naruto said as he just stood there ahead of Neji. "If your eyes are able to see through everything then surely you will be able to stop this."

Naruto then suddenly "teleported" reappearing next to one of his surrounding kunai dashing toward Neji from his right with another kunai in hand, and Neji barely took notice of him not having time to perform Rotation. All Neji was able to do was bring out a kunai guarding with it as Naruto dashes by grinding his kunai along with Nejis. Not even exiting out of the grinding of his kunai against Neji, Naruto teleported mid grind now dashing toward Neji from his left. Once again the only thing Neji was able to do was guard as Naruto was attacking, teleporting, attacking, teleporting, and repeat from all sides while moving a great speed. Neji was having hard time at first to keep up with his eyes but he was able to see it getting a little bit easier seeing a pattern in Naruto's strikes. Neji seeing Naruto teleport smirked turning to his left expecting Naruto to be striking from this direction, but he was wrong as Naruto suddenly came slashing his kunai down Neji's back making him rile aloud in pain.

Neji falls to his knees to his whole form falling forward as Tenten yelled his name aloud in concern. As Neji was on the ground for some reason he was not able to pick himself up? This was because Naruto had a paralyses toxin laced upon the one kunai he had in hand.

"So much for the Byakugan being as invincible like many claimed for it to be." Naruto said.

"Damn you! How?"

"Did you really think that I was attacking you like that indiscriminately?"

"What?"

"Like I said before…I was testing the waters…As I continued to attack you I watched with my very own critical eye. You were able to repel my attacks from all angles except for one. You have a blind spot from the upper back."

Neji growled.

"I was able to discover this since I went past that direction of views one or two times, so it seems that you CAN'T see through everything after all."

"Why you!"

"You talked so much of destiny…I guess it was your destiny to lose to me this day?"

"Ugh!"

"Perhaps this will open your eyes so as to see past your arrogance."

"You were acting arrogant of your ability as well?"

"It's not that I was being arrogant. I just know that I was more powerful as well as experienced then all three of you. Remember that I have been amongst the world for seven years. Don't worry about you not being able to move for you are simply paralyzed that should wear off in a couple of hours." Naruto turned around facing Tenten's direction. "Now for you…"

Tenten readies herself as Naruto walks toward her direction.

"_I can't believe it. This guy beat Lee, and defeated Neji like it was somewhat child's play! If Lee or even Neji were not able to beat this guy then how can I?"_

"Your beginning to doubt yourself, aren't you?" Naruto asked stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You shouldn't doubt your own ability even in the face of somewhat certain defeat. Even if you lose today you will only learn from it, and continue to grow stronger. If you're just going to give up right here and now then get out of my way, and think of the reasons why you even became a ninja in the first place."

"_I should just do as he says and step aside a…No…No! I can't just give up like that." _Tenten thought as her face turns into one of determination that Naruto could also see reflected in her eyes no longer seeing doubt.

"Now that's better." Naruto said. "But I am going to end this now and be on my merry way if you don't mind. Normally I would never hit a lady but you are more than just that. You are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto vanished from his spot with pure speed alone appearing behind Tenten jabbing the side of his hand into the back of her neck knocking her out. She falls back but Naruto catches her within his arms to laying her gently upon the roof the building. Afterwards he walked to the edge of the roof, Neji angling his face to look upon Naruto seeing him just standing there. He then watched as Naruto reached up his right hand removing the hood from atop his head showing off his blonde hair, and the wind blowing his cloak revealing a small amount of his garments underneath.

"I told you that you would be black and blue before your sensei got here. Goodbye."

Naruto steps off the edge of the building vanishing from Neji's sight, and within his fall Naruto vanished. At the same time seconds later was when Guy came upon his squad all defeated, and the only one conscious was Neji to whom he lands next to upon a knee.

"Neji, what happened?"

"Naruto happened…"

"Naruto did this to you!"

"We tried to stop him, but he overcame the three of us. Even me and my Byakugan…"

"Which direction did he go off to?"

"He is leaving toward the east."

"Save your strength." Guy said.

Guy quickly moved to Tenten waking her up.

"What happened?" Tenten asked. "Guy sensei!"

"Tenten, no time to talk, attend to Neji and Lee."

"You?"

"I am going after Naruto."

* * *

**The Advent91: **Naruto "shattered" them don't you think? Until next time!


	3. Prologue Part 3: Flames of Fury!

**The Advent91: **To those who are thinking that Naruto is going to return the Leaf like so many other authors do, do not worry as that will not happen. I am not going to have him just up and return to the village without a good or sensible reason. Also to Naruto displaying jutsu that will come in due time, but don't expect him know like hundreds of them. Anyway enjoy the third part of the prologue!

* * *

Once again he was fleeing and it was all thanks to the Leaf ninja. So much for his plans of laying low under the Leaf's very nose, but then again he should be grateful that it wasn't Jiraiya he encountered back there. If Jiraiya were in that town and if it was him that was blocking his path, Naruto would have has some trouble getting past him and away. Now ever though he took down Lee, Neji, and Tenten he still had one more person to worry about and it was none other than Might Guy who was surely after him right now. If there was one person he was worried about it pure speed alone then it was Might Guy because in all honesty the man was faster than him on his feet. So if Guy came out of nowhere blocking his path Naruto would not be surprised at all.

Naruto came leaping out the trees through clear air, and looking miles ahead of him he could see the ocean as he was in the air. As he emerged out of the trees his cloak was removed as well having been caught within the branches, and continues his dash across a clear field upon immediately landing upon his feet. However once again he comes to a halt as landing ahead of him upon one knee with one leg out to his left blowing a small breeze amongst the grass was Might Guy.

"Going somewhere, Naruto?" Guy asked standing tall giving Naruto a serious look, and surprisingly no pose.

"I can only guess why it is you stand in my way."

"Not only that but because of what you did to my team."

"Revenge?" Naruto asked. "That is not like you? You do realize that I didn't kill them, right?"

"Yes, and I appreciate that but that does not excuse for what you have brought upon them."

"It was expected and even you knew that, Guy. If anyone is going to stand in my way…Well you know."

"You're running ends here, Naruto." Guy said going into his stance.

"I've defeated those who've claimed such." Naruto said. "You should not underestimate me, Guy. First one to do down was Kakashi of the Sharingan, one of your students being a talented Huyga of the Byakugan, and now you said to be the Leaf's greatest Taijutsu Expert. If you are not careful you are going to be added to that list…"

"Why all of this hatred, Naruto?"

"You mean my hatred towards the Leaf? There are many reasons, and you know plenty of them so don't go acting like you have no clue!"

"You do realize how much danger you are in if any enemies of the Leaf be it village or country found out what you hold prisoner within? The Leaf village has gone through a great amount of work to keep such things quiet while you roamed upon the world."

"Did I ever ask for the Leaf to watch my back? No, I didn't. If anyone were to find out if I held the Nine Tails then I would find the solution to the problem myself, I don't need the Leaf's or ANYONE'S help! Stay out of my life and you and your damn village just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Naruto suddenly dashed forward slamming his right foot into the ground, and Guy could see Naruto's now Nine Tails fox eyes filled with anger and hatred. Naruto approached him with such surprising fast speed that Guy managed to lean his face back as Naruto punched his fist across, but then out of nowhere Guy's face was hit by a wind that blows him off his feet sending him spinning. Guy manages to recover himself in the air landing safely on his feet to looking back toward Naruto in surprise.

"This chakra feels familiar…Not since…Could it be?"

Guy looked closer seeing Naruto bring his head up seeing the fox eyes replacing blue, and noticed that the once barely noticeable whisker marks upon his cheeks were darken now visible for one to see from a distance.

"Is he using the Nine Tails chakra?" Guy asked himself as he rubs the side of his face.

"_**How dare you, Naruto."**_

"_How dare I what?"_

"_**Borrowing my chakra like this without my consent."**_

"_You don't have a choice in the matter."_

"_**What?"**_

"_You're in my body, and as rent I am going to use your chakra whenever I please."_

"_**I though you said that you didn't need my power?" **_Nine Tails chuckles. **"Guess you were wrong. What strikes me as odd is that you would need my chakra when you have plenty left to spare?"**

"_I have to finish this as quickly as possible…"_

"_**So that's the reason then…Then by all means, Naruto, turn him BLACK AND BLUE!" **_Nine Tails chuckles. _**"I know you have no intention of killing him which is a real shame and bore, but at this should be amusing as well as somewhat entertaining."**_

"_I liked it better before when you never talked to me at all…" _Naruto then brought his words upon Guy saying "That was for that kick earlier today."

"So you learned how to use the Nine Tails chakra, Naruto?"

"No thanks to any of you Leaf. Bet if the village knew about his they would want me back ever so more, huh?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? To abuse the power of the Nine Tails within me, and to make me into nothing but a mindless weapon of war."

"That's ridiculous, Naruto!"

"Believe what you want but from what I learned says otherwise…That is why I have decided to get them first before they get me."

"What are you saying? Don't tell me you're…?"

"That's right. If it is necessary I will ERASE the Hidden Leaf Village before it tries to make a puppet out of me!"

"Do you realize what you are saying? Threatening to destroy the very village your own father sacrificed his life to protect, and here you now want to destroy it?!"

"WELL THEN THE FOURTH SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE HE DID THIS TO ME!"

A normal kunai was thrown toward Guy's direction making him dodge to his right but intercepting his path was Naruto delivering a kick. Guy brought up his forearms blocking Naruto's kick but it was so strong that made him slide back along his feet upon the grass away from Naruto. Guy looked ahead toward Naruto and upon seeing the teenage boy land immediately upon his feet he vanished to his right with pure speed alone, and this was right when his feet touched the grass. Naruto suddenly appeared from above him dropping down toward him with Guy sensing his presence he looked up before dodging out of the way as Naruto's fist crashed into the ground. Guy lands upon the grass and as he looks ahead toward the dirt that clouded the area Naruto was within he saw the outline of the boys form glow a red color as he slowly stood up. A wind blows the dirt away revealing Naruto who had a red aura radiating off his red outlined form that turned his head toward Guy giving him a glare.

"He's using the power of the Nine Tails!"

"Normally I wouldn't result to such measures but I am in a rush. So….if you don't MIND!"

As soon as Naruto said the last word of his sentence he dashed forward toward Guy who meets his charge with his very own. The two upon meeting center rear both of their right fists back and punch them forward colliding against one another making a wind blow from around their forms blowing the grass around them as well. Naruto had a grin upon his face as Guy sort of cringed from the power of Naruto's punch against his thanks to Naruto's strength being amplified by the chakra of the Nine Tails. Naruto was surprised when Guy suddenly vanished reappearing in midair behind him performing a kick to the side of Naruto's head from his blind side. The kick sent Naruto shooting through the air who threw one of his three pronged kunai back toward Guy, and when Guy lands upon his feet from his successful kick he moved his head to the left evading the kunai. Naruto teleported before he crashed into a boulder reappearing behind Guy delivering his own kick to Guy's face with a roar who turned around to face Naruto.

Now it was Guy who was sent through the air spinning and the man manages to spin himself backwards landing upon his feet, and then he leaps high up into the air.

"What is he up to?" Naruto wondered aloud as he trailed the man with his eyes.

"Dynamic ENTRRRRRRRRRRY!"

Naruto watched as Guy made a kicking pose aimed down toward him and somehow shoot down toward him which made Naruto lift an eyebrow in question as well as slightly tilt his head down to his left. Guy's kick connects with Naruto's face sending the teenager back through the air who wondered…

"_HOW the hell is that even possible?!"_

Naruto recovered himself back flipping landing upon his feet, and looking ahead he saw Guy running toward him to leaping through the air toward him aiming his left foot that was inching closer to Naruto's face.

"Fat chance!" Naruto said aloud.

Naruto reached up with both his hand catching Guy's foot to spinning the man around in a ten eighty before throwing the man away up into the air, but at the same time he threw the man up in the air he threw a three pronged kunai up along with him. The kunai shot past above Guy to which Naruto teleported to reappearing performing a backflip delivering the bottom of his left foot into the back of Guy sending the man back down toward earth. Right after Naruto delivered his kick sending Guy down toward earth he at the same time threw the same kunai down toward the ground. Guy recovers himself landing upon his feet but at the same time a three pronged kunai stabs into the ground next to him grabbing his attention. Then reappearing next to it was Naruto upon his hand delivering the bottom of his feet into the side of Guy's face sending the man tumbling along the ground.

"You're like a punching bag!" Naruto said aloud as he delivered his attack.

Guy flips himself back up to his feet landing upon his feet going into his usual stance, and as he did he saw Naruto reach his right hand for the hilt of his sword. This made Guy reach back into his very own pack which was upon his back as Naruto watched Guy spin out a pair of what looked like nun chucks. Naruto has never ever before seen Guy use a melee weapon before, even when he was in the Leaf village before he left it behind. Guy began to demonstrate his skill with the nun chucks with Naruto simply watching and when Guy was done stretching the nun chucks apart, Naruto said…

"Nobody likes a showoff…"

Guy's eyes narrowed upon seeing Naruto perform hand seals and upon finishing them Naruto blew out flames not toward him but upon the grass before him lighting it on fire.

"_Is he planning to light this whole field on fire?" _Guy wondered.

That is when Naruto halts his fireball to brining his right hand grasping around the hilt of his sword smiling toward Guy over the flames before him.

"Let's see how you do against this."

Naruto pulls the trigger of the sheath of his sword shooting his red sword out of its sheath to his right hand catching it. Upon catching the sword at the same time he slashed it through the ground before him while increasing the striking length of the sword with chakra. The sword slashes through the ground before him shooting out many small rocks of debris forward through the flames that are light on fire now heading toward Guys direction. Guy seeing the many flaming rocks shooting toward him beings smashing them or kicking them to pieces with great speed not letting a single one come close to even touching him. At the same time he was destroying small flaming pieces of debris, Naruto came charging through the flames toward Guy with his sword still stretched with chakra that was the Samurai Sabre Technique grinding along through the ground to his lower right. Guy seeing it then remembered Kakashi's warning…

"That must be!"

"_**Watch out for Naruto's kenjutsu technique called Octaslash, he stretches the length of his sword with the concept of chakra flow. If you are hit by it Guy you are done for." **_Kakashi's words echoed within his head as Naruto was getting closer and closer as Guy smashes the last of fiery debris away.

"It's over!" Naruto said aloud as he swung up his sword that slashes out of the ground from below Guy.

Guy quickly brought his nun chucks down catching the chakra extended blade upon the chain of his nun chucks. As he was lifted up by the sword Guy used it to flip himself up and over Naruto as well as away from him. Naruto turns around facing the man who lands away from him upon a single knee with his Samurai Sabre Technique still in effect, and if one were to look closely they may have noticed the red sword within looking to crackle with red lighting. Because of this effect it was also making Naruto's chakra extended sword glow a crimson red color instead of staying in a normal blue chakra color. It was strange how Naruto's sword never had the red lighting effect before, but when he seems to be using Nine Tails chakra it does.

"Running away, Guy?" Naruto taunted.

"_I cannot afford to be hit by Naruto's Octaslash by all means."_

"I hope you have enough energy in you to avoid my strikes for quite some time because being the container of the Nine Tails chakra within can keep me going with this technique for quite a while, almost indefinitely, but not forever. Let's see how long you can last shall we?"

Both Naruto and Guy dash toward one another clashing both blade and nun chucks against one another…

Meanwhile within the Hidden Leaf Village inside the hospital Kakashi was laid down upon a bed asleep, and standing at his bedside was both Sakura and Sai. Both Sakura and Sai had been with Kakashi ever since he was laid down upon the bed, and even though they knew Kakashi was not going to die from such a thing Sakura was still worried for her sensei. They both then heard the door open and walking inside was none other than the village's Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I was told of his condition, your sensei should be fine in a couple of days' time." The Third said. "Never have I heard of a jutsu that could reduce one's chakra and damage them like this? I don't even think the Samurai of Iron Country know of any such technique similar to this Octaslash of Naruto's."

"Is it true, Lord Third?" Sakura suddenly asked not looking away from Kakashi.

"Is what true, Sakura?"

"That Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage?" Sai asked for Sakura.

Hiruzen's eyes widen. "Where and who would make you think?"

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she looked over her shoulder to the Third. "Naruto said he was the Fourth's son…Is it true?"

"_How did Naruto find out?"_

"Judging by your silence I would have to say that it's true, huh?"

"Sakura…"

"Why wasn't he told this sooner? He had a right to know who his father was…"

"Minato made many enemies in his days before becoming the village's Fourth Fire Shadow. Had anyone found out if Naruto was definitely Minato's son then his life would have been in immediate danger? It was all to protect him."

"And not telling him he was container of the Nine Tails? Was that part of it?"

"_Naruto found that out as well?"_

"He said that he had no interest in returning to the village…He hates the village because of how he was treated as something instead of someone, and that he was lied to for most of his life even though he didn't say those exact words. That and many other reasons …"

"So are you saying that it is the village's itself very own fault making Naruto this way?" The Third asked.

"….Yes."

"Sakura, what Naruto has become is the result of his very own actions." Sai said.

"Actually, Sai, Sakura is right."

"Lord Third?"

"The village's very own people neglected to acknowledge his existence, saw him as nothing but the very monster that took the lives of their loved ones fifteen years ago, shunned and even seen to be taken advantage of when he was born."

"What do you meant about be taken advantage of since his birth?" Sakura asked. "Was Naruto right?"

"You mean of him being turned into the Leaf's weapon?" Sai asked.

"I will admit that when Naruto was born, when the Nine Tails was sealed into him by his very own father, most of the Council wanted him to be turned into a weapon of war. Mainly by one other I happen to have been very close friends with one time…"

"So the Leaf village really did want to make Naruto a weapon after all?"

"Not as long as I breathe, and still Hokage." The Third said. "I will not let Naruto be warped into such a thing so long as I still remain as the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I not only protect the people of the village but Naruto as well even if he is not amongst us."

"But…"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I mean no offence but you are getting…you know."

"Yes I am an old man, and have some years left. To be quite honest when I die I won't be able to protect Naruto any longer, but if I were to select a worthy successor to become the village's Fifth Fire Shadow then Naruto would continue to live life as a man and not as a weapon."

"Who would you select as Fifth?"

"If it were up to me I would have to either choose Jiraiya or Tsunade."

"Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Tsunade the Slug Princess with both of them being amongst the three Sannin besides the White Snake."

"Knowing Jiraiya he would be too preoccupied with his "research" and not one that wishes to sit behind a desk doing paperwork. That would leave only Tsunade…of if that doesn't work then there would be one other I would choose."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, but he wouldn't do it unless there was no one else. So that would leave only Tsunade." The Third changed the subject. "How did Naruto look?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know he is angry, but other than that."

"He's strong…and different." Sakura said. _"Actually he has become quite…handsome." _She thought with a small blush following afterwards.

"It is good knowing that he is well, although I do not approve of his actions." The Third said. "When he is returned I will have to think of a suitable punishment."

"What sort of punishment?"

The Third smiled. "I think making him do paperwork for a few weeks' time should suffice enough."

Sakura smiled. "He's not going to like that."

"He's going to have to if he wants to become Hokage."

Both Naruto and Guy clash nun chuck and blade against one another within the air as they passed by one another. Naruto and Guy both landing on the ground immediately turning around dashing toward one another, and upon meeting in center it turned into an all-out fight of fists, kicks, the swinging of sword and nun chuck with either of the two blocking, dodging or parrying. Guy had to be careful of Naruto still Samurai Sabre Technique that was still active upon his sword seeing as one strike could end it all, basically Guy was evading the Octaslash. Naruto rears his sword overhead swinging it down upon Guy who catches the blade upon the chain of his nun chucks, and Naruto was wondering how his sword wasn't cutting through the mere chain.

"How is it that my blade hasn't cut through yet?" Naruto asked. "I must have already struck it more than a dozen times?"

"Then let me give you a lesson."

Guy and Naruto separate from one another.

"The reason your chakra enhanced blade can't cut through my chain is because I am using a same concept as you are using right now."

"You mean chakra flow?"

"That's right. Flowing my own chakra through the nun chucks and into the chain is what allows me to block against the cutting power of your sword."

"So you are saying that no matter what my sword will never pierce through your chain?"

"That is correct; it is my shield against your Octaslash."

"So then say I was to increase the cutting power of my sword, would your chain hold even against it then?" Naruto asked as Guy didn't give him an answer to which Naruto only smiled. "Let's find out shall we?"

Guy then saw Naruto's Octaslash mode red sword starts to glow a more sinister crimson red showing the cutting power was increased. Naruto suddenly dashes forward while once again letting his sword grind and cut through the ground that was within both of his hands grasps to his lower right. As he charged forward Guy even noticed how the red aura that outlined Naruto's form was leaving behind a sort of mist that lasted for only a mere second before fading away. Guy began to spin his nun chucks within his right hand as Naruto approached getting closer and closer, and when Naruto did reach him he swings his blade out of the ground colliding against the chain between Guy's nun chucks. Upon the collision red electricity seemed to crackle around the chain of his nun chucks, and looking upon it Guy saw a SMALL crack appear upon one of the rings of the chain. Guy's eyes slightly widen as the left side of Naruto's lips come up into a small smirk. The Leaf Jonin breaks away from Naruto who immediately gives chase after Guy vanishing and reappearing low before Guy swiping his sword for Guy's legs who leaps up into the air as Naruto's sword goes under his feet.

Guy took advantage of him begin in midair spinning himself around to deliver a kick upon Naruto's face who was low before him. However instead of hitting the real Naruto there is a poof of smoke and replacing Naruto was a log, and using the same trick he used against those ANBU earlier today there was a paper bomb upon the log sizzling away. Guy's eyes widen as he cringes his teeth with the paper bomb blowing up taking up a wide area making smoke rise into the air joining the smoke from burnt grass. Naruto was revealed to be standing behind a boulder looking around its corner to where Guy was caught in the explosion with his Octaslash mode sword was still in hand.

"Did I get him?" Naruto asked himself.

That's when he suddenly tilts his head to his lower left evading the kick of Guy's right foot that hits into the side of the boulder he was behind shattering it away thanks to his kick being chakra enhanced.

"I didn't think so…" Naruto said as he glares into Guy's eyes.

Naruto then slashes his sword upwards so as to slash through Guy's leg but the Leaf Jonin was so quick in evasion that he managed to flips himself back and away from Naruto. How Guy was flipping away was him having his knees hugged to his chest spinning backwards rapidly until coming to a landing upon his feet. Guy looked ahead to Naruto who still had his head tilted down to his left still giving him that angry look he always wore these days ever since he left the village of his own free will. He slowly brings his head upright as he says…

"You are really fast." Naruto then looked over his shoulder upon the rubble behind him. "And your taijutsu is powerful."

"Perhaps if you never left the village then you would have learned a thing or two from me, Naruto."

"What makes you think that I can't do the same as you? I demonstrated not only speed but I assure you that I can make a boulder shatter, but I will admit I wouldn't be able to do so without using the Nine Tails chakra. With further training perhaps I will be able to shatter a boulder with a single punch instead like the Slug Princess."

"That would be quite the feat to accomplish. But, Naruto, you and I both know that you are not going to get past me."

"Is that arrogance I hear in your voice, Guy?" Naruto asked as he walked forward. "That is not like you?"

"You may be fast with Nine Tails chakra assisting you, but I still have the upper hand."

"And just what makes you think I was even fighting at my best?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I haven't even used a tail against you so this amount of chakra you are sensing from me is nothing compared to what it's like when I use a tail of power from the Nine Tails."

"Tail of power from the Nine Tails?"

"I would show you, but that would only be a waste of time and chakra. I don't plan getting past you with going as far as using a tail against you. This is all that is needed."

"Is that arrogance I hear in your voice, Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled. "I wouldn't call it arrogance but determination. Determined and confident that this is all that I will need so prepare yourself because I am going to end this now. When you come to you will wake up in a hospital bed next to Kakashi."

Naruto dashed toward Guy who meets his charge and when meeting in center Guy throws a fist forward making Naruto duck under it while looking to reach his left hand toward Guy's left hip. Guy felt his hand come upon his hip and suspected that Naruto was going to try and take a weapon from his pouch to use it against him, so Guy leaped up and over away from Naruto. As he did he turned himself within mid air so as to be facing Naruto when he lands upon his feet, and when he did Guy dashes forward toward the turned Naruto.

"Got you!"

Naruto looked over his right shoulder. "Sure about that?"

Guy throws his right fist forward once again and what happened next was that Naruto suddenly vanished reappearing to Guy's left upon a knee having his sword up to his upper left. In a slow motion moment Guy looked down to Naruto who was giving him a smile, and then Naruto slashes his sword to his lower right cutting through both of Guy's legs who riles in pain falling forward upon his torso, and his legs he couldn't feel while sweat was going down his forehead with him feeling his chakra reduced to a minimum as he see his vision already begin to blur. Naruto in the meantime stands tall slowly while swishing his sword down to his left dismissing the Samurai Sabre Technique along with the chakra of the Nine Tails, and his red sword no longer crackled with that red lightning around it.

"How?"

"You didn't see it?" Naruto asked as he turned toward Guy who was looking up toward him.

"You teleported like you did to your kunai? How was that possible? You never threw one?"

"I don't need just my kunai to teleport."

"What?"

"Did you really think that teleporting to my kunai was my only method of teleportation? Remember out charge toward one another just moments ago?"

"Our charge?"

"Think back…and remember carefully. You will know it when you realize."

"_During our charge?" _Guy repeated in his head. That is when he realized. _"His hand touched my hip!" _The image replayed in his head.

"That's right…" Naruto said.

"But you merely touched me? How is touching someone allow you to move even without the seals upon your kunai?"

"Why don't you look upon your left hip right now and find out."

Guy did as told and saw what looked to be a seal that looked similar to a contract seal, but it had the same seals that were engraved within Naruto's kunai. It looked to have been imprinted seeing as it was glowing the blue color of chakra.

"That seal!" Guy looked up to Naruto seeing the teenager bring up his left hand showing the palm of his glove, and what Guy saw was that same seal upon the palm of his glove. _"The same seals are upon the palms of his gloves?"_

"You see, Guy, when I touched you upon your left hip I channel my chakra through the seal that would leave an imprint of the seal upon your body. Once that is done I simply sense out the seal with my chakra, and presto teleportation." Naruto revealed as he brought down his hand, but his teleportation was actually more on the line of reverse summoning himself to emerging outside of the seal he reversed summon himself to. "I told you that if you weren't careful that you would be added to the list. The deciding factor of this battle was not strength, but more like brains over brawn."

"Yes…" Guy managed to say as the effects of Octaslash were worsening. "You outsmarted me, Naruto. Well done…"

Naruto sheathed his sword. "I will leave you to fade into the land of unconsciousness."

Guy reached a hand forward to grab Naruto's ankle but the tips of his fingers only graze Naruto's ankle as he walks away.

"NARUTO!"

A familiar voice called out to him making him stop in his tracks turning around to face who called out to him even though he knew who it was.

"So you've come back?" Landing ahead of Naruto was none other than Sasuke Uchiha with Sharingan eyes ablaze. "Come back to lose again?"

"From what I remember there was no victor in our battle."

"If it weren't for Kakashi saving you then there would have, and the victor would have been me obviously." Sasuke then took notice of Guy seeing him fallen before Naruto who smiles. "Think you can still bring me back to the Hidden Leaf Village, old friend?"

"I don't think, I know! I made a promise to my comrades that I would bring you back at all costs."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as well as cringe his teeth with a small growl.

"You're not like you were before?"

"I still want revenge for my clan…But your desertion made me realize some things."

"And that would be?"

"That one should never abandon his friend in his time of need."

"….Now you see me as your friend?" Naruto asked. "That's just pathetic."

"I am not letting you get away, Naruto."

"You think you can beat me, Sasuke? Look who has fallen to me. Kakashi, even Neji Huyga as well as the so called 'All Seeing Eye', and now Might Guy and yet you still believe you have a chance against me with your pink eyes? It won't make a difference. I have fought a far more powerful Sharingan then even Kakashi's in the past, even yours."

"Who's?"

"You should know." Naruto said as he brought the palm of his left hand resting atop the bottom hilt of his sheathed sword, and with a smile he said. "He was your brother."

"You've crossed paths with, Itachi?!"

"I say that the one with the most powerful Sharingan on the face of this earth is him. You have yet to impress me with you and your low level eyes."

"You shouldn't underestimate these eyes or me, Naruto."

"Sure, and look what happened to the Huyga." Naruto countered with a smile as he turned away.

"I said that I was not going to let you go!"

"You really are that determined to take me back to the Hidden Leaf Village, huh?" Naruto asked as the setting sun was beginning to come down upon the horizon showing the approaching evening. "In that case show me the strength of your determination…Sasuke-," He unsheathes his sword slashing it toward Sasuke while yelling aloud "UCHIHA!"

A red crescent wave of chakra is sent toward Sasuke who bring out his own sword from behind his waist channeling blue lighting through it, and then he swings his sword against the crescent wave that sends him back sliding upon his feet until coming to a stop. When looking forward where Naruto he saw that he was gone!

"Where did he?"

"Sasuke!" Guy called out to. "Naruto is heading in the direction toward the coast close to Port City. Hurry and get after him!" Then Guy finally fades into unconsciousness.

"You're not getting away, NARUTO!"

Sasuke gives chase after Naruto.

* * *

**The Advent91:** Hope people liked how Naruto defeated Guy with brains instead of pure strength alone. This is supposed to show that Naruto is obviously smart, but let's remember that he is not supposed to be super smart. Yes this update is shorter than the previous but we are still within the prologue.

Next time the Final Prologue: **Prologue Part 4: Bloodshed**

There will be hatred…There will be guilt…There will be realization…There WILL be **BLOODSHED**!


	4. Prologue Part 4: Bloodshed

**The Advent91: **I would like to answer to a reviewer of Naruto seeming to not be smart as well as other things that I cleared up with DanteTheDevilAssassin. Now one would think that Naruto revealing a secret to another method of his teleportation was not smart, but let me tell you why that does not matter. When Naruto touched Guy's left hip imprinting the seal with his chakra upon said hip it is meant to stay there for some time. Now all though this was not stated anywhere in the story that is what it is meant for. It would have been discovered by Guy anyway even if Naruto never gave him hints in the first place because someone like Guy would think back to figure how and when he did it.

If Naruto didn't say anything, Guy would think back in his memory to figure it out and he would have thought "When he touched my left hip!" He would have looked back seeing the answer and put two and two together showing that Guy is a smart ninja. So basically it would have never mattered if Naruto didn't tell him and most likely he already knew this, but there is another reason as to why to tell Guy. It's another tactic called…Fear. I hope that at least some of you realized this.

As for the issue of Guy taunting does not suit his character or portrayal. Of course it doesn't suit him. Remember this in the previous prologue…

"That would be quite the feat to accomplish. But, Naruto, you and I both know that you are not going to get past me."

"Is that arrogance I hear in your voice, Guy?" Naruto asked as he walked forward. **"That is not like you?"**

Now that last bolded part is Naruto basically saying with what it obviously says that arrogance is not like Guy, as well as taunting. Let's not forget how it says…as he walked forward…This is meant to at least make the reader THINK that Naruto is CALLING GUY'S BLUFF because of the way he walks forward without concern or fear. Taunting can be used as a tactic to make the opponent feel that he doesn't have a chance on some level. So, no, I didn't not change Guys character because that would not be the funny Guy we all know and love. As for Sarutobi's punishment of making Naruto do paper work this is not a punishment that would make Naruto angrier toward the Leaf, but more like annoyed. Plus Sarutobi telling Sakura and Sai of this punishment I want everyone to remember the smile he had on after he said that.

This could mean two things…

**ONE:** He meant his punishment upon Naruto IF he is returned to the Leaf village…

**OR!**

**TWO:** He is only joking. Most likely this one because it would not fit Sarutobi's character punishing Naruto after he left the village for reasons that he could understand.

So I hope that cleared up some things, and now I am going to shut up and let you enjoy Prologue Part 4: Bloodshed.

* * *

Standing upon the beaches looking out amongst the bay that had boulders sticking out of the water before him was Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a The Crimson Warrior. Behind him was the tree line he emerged from. Now that he was here he realized something and it was not good, and it was that he was almost out of his own Chakra seeing as using his method of teleportation requires quite the amount. Not to mention that chakra he gathered for the Fire Annihilation he planned using against Team 7 was interrupted by Guy. What a waste that was as well as his Rasengan missing thanks to Kakashi saving Sasuke from the blow. Now even though he was the container of the Nine Tails sometimes the Nine Tails refused to give Naruto its chakra, and one of the reasons why he wasn't going to offer Naruto any was because of the way Naruto took chakra from it for his battle against Might Guy.

But then again Naruto has always said that he didn't need the fox's power refusing to let the fox think that he was in control because next thing Naruto would know as the fox would say something such as without him he would be dead or nothing. Since the fox was not going to lend Naruto chakra that also means that he was not going to help Naruto in terms of healing because the fox knew that the Leaf had no intention of killing Naruto, but only bring him back to the village. Naruto right now still had some chakra left for things such as walking on water but he wasn't going to try running across it to someplace like Water Country because that was too far. He was not going to go to Port City that was close by because he may never know that Leaf ninja may be there possibly waiting to ambush him or are searching. Naruto lowers his head letting the locks of his hair shadow his eyes as it seemed like there was nowhere he could go. His right hand closes into a fist, and then he begins to chuckle?

"Seems that I have nowhere to go then, huh?" He asked himself.

Soon a certain someone would catch up to him very soon as he could feel his chakra getting ever so closer to his location. He didn't feel any other presences coming toward his area eliminating the possibility of Leaf ninja closing in on his location or were with Sasuke. It was Sasuke all alone. Naruto did not want to lose to the village being taken back, and he was not going to just up and surrender when Sasuke arrives. He was not going down without a fight. So the only thing he could do was just simply wait as he continues to look upon the water before him with orange colored sky above along with the setting sun. Naruto brought a hand up to his chin as he observed the sight before him and said…

"Quite the sight…"

Back within the Hidden Leaf Village within the hospital standing by the window looking outside was Sakura watching the approaching evening sky with its sun that was setting. Sitting with the seat she was sitting in minutes ago was Sai and he looked to be painting something but more like an unconscious someone who was sleeping in the hospital bed recovering.

The Third Hokage was not within the room anymore as he left to go and attend to other duties of a Kage, but he didn't leave without telling both Sai and especially Sakura to NOT tell anyone that Naruto was the son of the Fourth. It was to remain hush, hush. Sakura somewhat disagreed thinking that if everyone was told that Naruto was the Fourth's son that they would then see him differently and realize the hero that Naruto was as well as the sacrifice of his normal life. Even so the Third told Sakura that they could not afford to have the enemies of Minato to learn this in any way since they didn't want Minato's enemies going after Naruto for revenge against The Fourth. With all of that said and done with Sakura agreeing as well as Sai he left leaving Sakura and Sai alone in the room with Kakashi.

Sai was wondering a couple of things about this Naruto character he has never before met as he continues to paint Kakashi in his sketch book. What he was wondering was how much Naruto meant to both Sasuke and Sakura due to the emotion they displayed having found out Naruto was none other than The Crimson Warrior.

Sai had knowledge of The Crimson Warrior, before he discovered that it was none other than Naruto himself, through the Foundation. The Foundation had gathered intelligence of The Crimson Warrior such as the number of aliases he had such as some calling Naruto…The Crimson, The Crimson Samurai, The Crimson Ninja, The Crimson Samurai Ninja or Ninja Samurai. These were not the hardcore aliases that he was known as by most though but merely small time known that was aliases commonly used such as amongst civilian populace. Besides the alias The Crimson Warrior he remembers that the Foundation learned of another alias that Naruto went by…

"_What was it again…?" _Sai wondered. _"Oh my I have seemed to have forgotten. It will come back to me eventually." _He then asked Sakura a question. "Sakura, why is it that you and Sasuke care so much to have Naruto returned?"

"Why?"

"Yes, is it because he was your friend?"

"To tell you the truth, Sai, many of us didn't treat Naruto as a friend."

"Why not?"

"Because we were stupid then…"

"Why did you as well as others think yourselves stupid?"

"…Let's just say that many treated Naruto as a nobody…including me. Many kids hated Naruto because of everyone saying that he was dangerous. I and Sasuke, as well as few other that knew Naruto never knew exactly why everyone saw Naruto being so dangerous. Even though we wondered this we still treated Naruto as inadequate because either most of the girls, including me and Ino, were too bust chasing after Sasuke."

"What made Sasuke so great that you would chase after him?"

"Well back then it was because he was of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke is handsome, strong, and was even named Rookie of the Year after we graduated from the Academy. Naruto back then, before he left the village and before how he is now, always tried talking with me." Sakura said as a small smile seemed to have come upon her face, but then it turns into a frown as she lowers he head. "I was a little girl back than and I though he was just being annoying seeing him as trying to get in the way of my pursuit for Sasuke. But now…"

"But now?"

"I realized…" She said and a tear goes down her cheek.

"What did you realize?"

"That…He…He was just trying to be my friend."

"Just to be your friend?" Sai asked as he finished painting Kakashi.

"I knew that he liked me…But I just gave him the cold shoulder telling him he was annoying, to leave me alone, and it was because everyone else looked down on him…So I did as well."

"But you still never understood why he was looked down upon by the villagers?"

"And now I do…" Sakura said as she remembered the hatred in Naruto's eyes, and she also thought she saw what appeared to be the eye of a certain fox. "It's because he is the container of the Nine Tails…I always said that he wasn't great, but he was from the very beginning. He is the hero that saved the Hidden Leaf Village from the Nine Tails."

"It is most shocking that Naruto is the son of the very man that sealed the Nine Tails inside of him." Sai said.

"That is something that I don't understand. Why would his own father do such a thing to his very own child?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but there had to be a reason."

"But what is it?" Sakura asked turning around to Sai with dried tears.

"The only person that would know would be The Fourth himself."

"But he dead…"

"Now I remember the name." Sai suddenly said.

"What are you talking about, Sai?"

"Another well-known popular alliance Naruto is known by amongst the nations besides as The Crimson Warrior..."

"What is it?"

"It's…"

Naruto brings his hand down from his chin to closing his eyes as a smile comes upon his face followed by a chuckle. He had finally arrived and it took him long enough to get here…

"One sword keeps another in the sheath…Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent…Sometimes by taking a life others can be preserved…" Naruto said to seemed to say only to himself as he looked upon the coast before him as he stood upon the beach with a setting red sun coming down upon the horizon. "Do you know what this is, Sasuke?"

Standing behind him upon the beach was none other than Sasuke Uchiha not far away from him as Naruto still had his back to him.

"No. What is it?"

"It is the code that the Samurai live by…" Naruto answered. "When I took up the code of a Samurai, as the Crimson Warrior, I told myself that I would follow this code till the very end. See it as my new path in life. Yet I have threatened to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village…"

"You've threatened to destroy a village of innocent people?"

"NOT so innocent!" Naruto said aloud with a strict voice. "Tell me something, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Do innocent people, villagers, chase young boys down the streets? Do they terrify one every time they threaten him with their torches and pitchforks?" Naruto asked. "Innocent-," and he said that word with sarcasm "-people, villagers, aren't supposed to do such acts as that now are they?"

"The only reason they did that was out of fear…"

"Fear? I suppose you mean in the demon plotting his next attack? To them I was only a monster, but the real monsters they were trying so hard to be rid of…" Naruto chuckled. "They needed only to take a look in the mirror, and that is the sad truth…For them at least."

"You pity the villagers?"

"Whoever said pity? I HATE them!"

"You just need to let go of this hate and get over it."

"Get over it?" Naruto repeated. "Says the one that has pledged his entire being to the sake of revenge, and revenge against his own big brother, Itachi Uchiha. You're one to talk about letting go and getting over it. And you know what's funny? That is what you and I have in common. You want the blood of your brother in the name of revenge of him having killed your family, while I on the other hand want revenge in one day making the Leaf village suffer for how they have treated, lied, and planned to do to me."

"…..You're right about that. Revenge and hatred is what we both have in common."

"What happened to the old you, Sasuke? The Sasuke that hated everyone, the Sasuke who cared about nothing else but placing his revenge upon all else?"

"The old me?"

"The Sasuke who has always radiated and reflected hatred form his body and through his eyes? Have you possibly gone soft? Have you let go of your hate and your pledge of revenge against your brother perhaps?" Naruto asked as he held his hands apart.

"HELL NO!"

"Did I strike a nerve?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"You said that you fought my brother?"

"What about your brother?"

"How strong has he become?"

"Well you are nowhere near his level and that is for sure. He is a true prodigy to the Sharingan. Have I not have fought him off successfully I would most likely be dead."

"What reason would someone like Itachi have to kill you?" Sasuke asked. "You never met my brother before?"

"Maybe I'll ask him that next time if ever I cross paths with him again."

"There is not going to be a next time…"

"Is that right? And why is that?"

"Because…You are coming back to the village."

"And here I thought you threatened to kill me. What a bore you are."

"You are on a destructive path, Naruto."

"And so are you. Another thing we both have in common. Isn't that funny? It is not only destructive but the path we walk upon is dark. The only difference between us in the dark concept is that I have been in it far longer than you."

"What makes you think so?"

"After your brother took the lives of your fellow clansmen it was right there you began following the dark, but I on the other hand have been with it from the very beginning."

"What?"

"Let me put it like this, Sasuke. You merely ADOPTED the dark. I…" Naruto looked over his shoulder. "I was born in it." And he said that with a smile. "I was MOLDED by it. I did not live to see the light of day before I was a man, but when I did the light was only…"

"Only what?"

"Blinding." Naruto said looking back ahead. "I am NOT the Naruto you and the village once knew."

"Blinding?" Sasuke repeated. "What was the dark, and what was the light? How does this make you different then you were before?"

"Before my life of bloodshed after leaving the village and taking down a new path in life began the dark was none other than the Leaf itself…All of its villagers hatred aimed toward me…All the secrets and answers that I have sought from the very begging being kept from me…The refusal to acknowledge me at least as a living human being instead of just an object of hatred, and a monster because of some Fuzz ball."

"_**I heard-,"**_

Naruto cut him off out of his head before the Nine Tails could even finish its sentence.

"And the light?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the shoreline off to Naruto's right staying apart from him while keeping his eyes upon Naruto.

"My light…It was leaving." Naruto revealed as he looked off to his right to Sasuke.

"Leaving the village?"

"That's right, but like I said the light was blinding to me."

"What are you trying to say in the end?"

"You think brining me back to the Leaf is going to make me have some sort of realization, realize that I was wrong and have a boo hoo sob monologue-," Naruto said bringing a fist up to under his eye making it look as if he was wiping away tears. "this and that, whatever. It is not going to change my views."

"What are you saying? If you were born in darkness seeking light that was only blinding to your eyes then what isn't?"

"What I am saying...is" Naruto turned his form to Sasuke resting the palm of his left hand upon the hilt of his sword. "The darkness is where I remain."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen at Naruto basically saying that there was no way he would ever return to the light.

"End of story." Naruto finished as Sasuke closed his eyes.

Even though Sasuke understood how Naruto was and where he was he was still not going to let Naruto get away. He wanted to make things different between him and Naruto, make them right, and it was being his friend like they should've been from the very first time Sasuke crossed paths with him. Sasuke's eyes opened revealing just his normal black eyes with no Sharingan. Naruto not seeing a Sharingan was surprised since Sasuke was always one to use his Sharingan, and was beginning to wonder why. That is when Naruto saw Sasuke do something that made Naruto smile and it was Sasuke's left palm being placed amongst the hilt of his own sheathed sword behind his waist. Naruto assumed that Sasuke must have figured out the condition he was in being low on chakra, and understood that Naruto was not going down without a fight, so he would make things fair in this fight.

Sasuke motioned his head off to his right upon the water, Naruto's smile turned into a smirk as he and Sasuke turned walking upon the and amongst out into the water.

"Sorry that you feel that way, Naruto." Sasuke said as he and Naruto continued to walk. "But I have something to tell you…"

"And that is?" Naruto asked not looking toward Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto and said "I don't care!"

Naruto smirk got bigger with a chuckle following afterwards. "That's better, the Sasuke I prefer, and I like that."

The two came to a stop turning to one another as they held their hands aside away from the hilt of their swords. This was what this battle was going to be, a battle between swordsmen with no tricks. That meant no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or doujutsu.

"We don't have to fight, Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto held his smile. "Just come with me back to the village."

"You make it sound as if you have already won?"

"I know I have already won."

"Arrogant. Just like the old Sasuke. Good."

"I have been training hard, and even in the way of the sword."

"Are you sure about that? You didn't seem to wield it as good as before?"

"You caught me by surprise."

"Your right about that, and I admit." Naruto said. "Now then…"

"You're coming back one way or the other."

"You have many that clear many times before. But if I am coming back then I would prefer being dead."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I would rather die than go back within those walls. What's better is that the fox inside me is holding somewhat of a tantrum. He is refusing to even heal even minor of wounds. So your chances of killing me have just been increased." Naruto revealed and Sasuke did not want to kill Naruto. "Either you kill me…Or I kill you."

There was a silence between the two of them as a leaf came blowing within the wind that begins to fall down toward the water both Naruto and Sasuke were upon. When the leaf lands upon the water between the both of them is when both of them reach for and draw their swords. Sasuke holding his sword in a reverse grip before him to his upper right and Naruto holding his sword before him like a traditional samurai would.

"Your running ends here."

"Ok…" Naruto said.

"What was the name?" Sakura asked back in the hospital of the Hidden Leaf village.

"The Crimson Wind." Sai answered.

"LET'S DANCE!" Naruto said aloud to Sasuke.

**[OPTIONAL Fight Theme Song: The Only Thing I Know For Real (Maniac Agenda Mix)]**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon Naruto as Sasuke began to slowly move to his left with Naruto just standing where he was not moving.

"It's just you and me, Sasuke!" Naruto said aloud holding his arms apart as well as letting his guard down.

Sasuke was reluctant to even attack since Naruto revealed the fox refused to aid in healing, and Sasuke did not want to risk killing Naruto. Naruto brought his guard back up as he too began to move to his left following Sasuke as he held his sword before him. As Naruto was watching Sasuke who hasn't even tried attacking even when he left his guard open he realized it was because he didn't want to cause any fatal damage. If Sasuke was not coming to him that Naruto would go to Sasuke, and at the same time make Sasuke fight him to the death.

"Here I come!" Naruto announced aloud as well as warning Sasuke.

Naruto dashed forward with great speed upon his feet as Sasuke took two steps brining up his sword blocking the strikes of Naruto's red sword. Every strike Naruto made upon Sasuke's sword sent out sparks making Sasuke back away staying on the defensive noting Naruto speed in using the sword was greater than before. Sasuke continued to block Naruto's fast strikes with his sword moving his sword to his left, right, above, low; it would be far easier to track if he was using his Sharingan.

"Difficult isn't it?!" Naruto taunted aloud as he delivered a right kick upon Sasuke sending the Uchiha twirling back in the air.

Sasuke recovers himself landing upon his feet and dashed toward Naruto.

"I won't lose!"

"That's your comeback?"

Sasuke upon reaching striking distance strikes with his own sword and Naruto began blocking all of his strikes to even ducking under a spinning kick to Sasuke then swinging his sword down upon the low Naruto. The Uzumaki of course brought his sword above catching Sasuke's sword upon his and threw Sasuke away through the air that flips recovers himself in midair to landing atop a boulder. As soon as Sasuke did he saw Naruto dashing across the water with the tip of his red sword within the water to his lower right. Sasuke quickly backflips up and away escaping as Naruto swings his sword upwards slashing up the boulder leaving behind a streak of red from his sword as the boulder splits in half. As the boulder split in half Naruto saw Sasuke still in the verge of his back flips and leaps up into the air through the splitting halves of the boulder. Sasuke still in the verge of his back flips looks up ahead where Naruto should be standing but instead sees the left hand of Naruto reaching out and before his face!

Naruto's hand successfully grasps the front of Sasuke's face and what happened next was they simply drop with Naruto brining Sasuke down with him. However it was not toward water as what they were descending down upon was a small amount of land that was nothing but rock. Sasuke during their descent counters by managing to swing his right foot for the top of Naruto's head and Naruto saw it coming. Naruto was forced to let go of Sasuke evading the kick as Sasuke flips himself landing upon the rock surface at the same time of Naruto landing before him, but Sasuke manages to quickly deliver a right punch to the side of Naruto's face sending Naruto flipping back through the air. Sasuke saw Naruto recover landing upon one knee upon the smooth rock surface while stabbing his sword into the rock slowing him to a stop. As Naruto was upon one knee with his head lowered a drop of blood drops from the tip of his chin having blood coming down from the left of his lip, and Naruto only grinned.

Naruto suddenly burst forward with a higher level of speed upon his feet shocking Sasuke because the next thing that happened was Sasuke's sword was hit up to above his head thanks to Naruto performing an uppercut strike with his red sword. Next thing Sasuke knew was Naruto had his left hand upon his face slamming the back of Sasuke's head into the smooth rock surface as Sasuke yelped aloud in pain.

"To slow!" Naruto taunted.

Naruto leaped back and away holding his sword before him as Sasuke picked himself up from the dirt looking woozy as well as dizzy from Naruto's slam. He could feel blood seeping down from the back of his head.

"Is this all the brother of Itachi Uchiha has to offer?"

Sasuke suddenly dashed forward after hearing that taunt and with anger in his eyes. Sasuke roared as he closed in on Naruto who liked what he was seeing bringing up his sword before him locking sword with Sasuke. Both of them were now face to face with one smiling while the other glares and growls in anger.

"Well I will tell you this, not bad for one being self-taught. But you have yet to impress me, Sasuke. Release the Avenger inside and show me a real fight, show me how good you are with that LITTLE sword of yours besides using it as your shield!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Sasuke was able to push Naruto away thanks to his anger making Naruto almost lose his balance as well as footing, but Sasuke took advantage as he performed a drop kick upon Naruto's chest sending Naruto back into a tumble along the rock surface. Naruto came to a stop upon one knee holding his sword out to his right now having some dirt upon his left jawline, a wound looking to be burnt skin upon his right cheek and his right shoulder armor looked to have a crack within it. Naruto smiled seeing Sasuke dashing toward him with the intent to kill in his eyes. The Crimson Wind quickly sheathed his sword and catches the blade of Sasuke's sword between his hands to flipping the Uchiha up and over tumbling into the rock surface and into the water. Naruto looked to where Sasuke was thrown in but five seconds later Sasuke comes emerging out of the water with his sword sheathed, and his sheathed sword was now within his left hand with his right grasped around its hilt. Sasuke was getting closer and closer to the turned Naruto ready to draw out his sword to perform a quick draw, BUT Naruto not even looking over his shoulder moves his eyes looking to his left knowing of Sasuke's approach while Naruto gave out a chuckle.

Naruto turns himself around while having his right hand before him at the ready as his left hands pointer finger was brought upon the trigger of his sword. He pulled back on the trigger shooting his sword out with chakra to his right hands grasp performing a quick draw to his upper right as Sasuke drew out his sword as well but was repelled by Naruto's. The collision of Naruto's sword against his made Sasuke turn in the air as Naruto then leaped up kicking his left leg into the rib cage area of the Uchiha sending Sasuke twirling through the air with his teeth clenched in pain. Sasuke lands upon water upon one knee with him reaching for his left rib cage area with his right hand growling in pain as he did, but he was forced to look up hearing a yell seeing Naruto descending down upon him going into a front flip first with red sword overhead. Sasuke brought his left hand with sword in hand in a reverse grip as Naruto's sword crashes down upon hid, and the crash of power upon his sword sent Sasuke shooting down and through the water kicking up water as he crashed through the surface of the water.

Sasuke seemed to have recovered quickly as he came emerging out from behind Naruto swinging down his sword to which Naruto brought his sword over his back blocking Sasuke's blade while turning himself around. Then they were both within a deadly battle of clashing their swords with speed as they circled one another. Naruto repelled Sasuke's sword forcing up and seeing the opening Naruto twirled his sword within his right hand to jabbing it forward for Sasuke's face, but Sasuke reacted quickly moving his face away to his right. Sasuke was unable to avoid the red sword as it cuts through the side of his cheek drawing blood now having a wound that almost resembled a cross, but at the same time Naruto's blade cut through his cheek Sasuke swung down his blade upon the right shoulder armor of Naruto. Naruto's right eye twitches as he can feel the sharp edge of Sasuke's sword having pierced through his armor cut within the top of his right shoulder, but Naruto still kept his smirk up regardless. Both Naruto and Sasuke separate from one another with Naruto sheathing his sword at the same time, and upon his landing there he saw Sasuke before him having leaped through the air toward him with a reared back right fist.

Naruto reared back his left fist and both of them throw their fists forward that were chakra enhanced, and both of their fists collide with one another's faces. Sasuke was sent shooting up into the air with Naruto shooting down through the water both at the same time. Sasuke descends down toward the water into a tumble to tumbling across the surface of the water and manages to flip himself into recovery. The Uchiha was upon a knee on the water with blood leaking down from both corners of his mouth now, but then saw a figure shooting through the water before and below him. Sasuke leaned himself back as it was Naruto shooting out of the water slashing his sword out to his right that just barely goes over Sasuke's chin. As soon as Naruto goes past and over him Sasuke gets back upon his feet turning toward Naruto's direction while Naruto twirls himself in the air while sheathing his sword to landing upon the surface of the water.

Sasuke with chakra enhanced speed dashed forward with his sword out to his right and swings his sword when he comes within striking distance of Naruto. Naruto evaded the blade flipping back and away while saying aloud…

"Let me show why they call me The Crimson Wind!"

Upon immediately landing Naruto pushed himself forward over the water toward Sasuke with a chakra enhanced leap forward with his right foot. What Sasuke saw as Naruto came forward at this speed was the color of his armor and leg cape looked to have left behind a sort of red lens flare of his form. When Naruto came close enough he pulled the trigger of his sheath shooting out his sword along with a boom performing a quick draw. His quick draw clashing against Sasuke's sword as he went past the Uchiha as his sword grinds along Sasuke's, and the strike of his quick draw made Sasuke lose balance as he stagger backwards while Naruto who passed him up turns himself around upon his feet while holding his sword out to his upper right. Now Sasuke sees why many called Naruto, The Crimson Wind. Naruto shot forward leaving behind a crimson while striking out with his sword passing him by, and if the attack of Naruto's actually have cut through Sasuke then it would have been as quick as the blowing wind, but only a deadly "crimson wind"

Naruto was not finished in his attack as strikes toward Sasuke in the same manner but this time he said aloud to…

"Get ready!"

Sasuke this time dashed TOWARD Naruto to strike against Naruto, but Naruto's quick draw clashing against his sword sends the Uchiha once again shooting back and through the air toward another boulder. However Sasuke recovers himself in the air with his feet landing against the rock and he leaps toward Naruto with a charge of chakra and with a yell Sasuke swings his sword forward that had a crackle of blue lighting around it. Naruto leaps toward Sasuke with his red sword now having red lightning crackling around it as well, and when both of their blades collide against one another the collision is so strong that it sends them both shooting away from one another with both of them crashing into individual boulders.

Both of them drop from the boulders they crashed in with Sasuke upon his knee and Naruto upon a single knee. The two bring their heads up looking toward one another with Naruto chuckling as now had blood coming down both the corners of his lips as well, and his armor now had some more cracks within.

"That's the spirit, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled aloud standing tall once again with red lighting crackling sword in hand.

"Come on, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled aloud back with blue lighting crackling sword within his hand.

Both warriors go into a low stance holding their swords out to their rights but in a reverse grip with both having the flats of their left hands upon the water's surface. Within both of their eyes there was hatred and anger, and both of them can see it within one another's eyes. They both shoot forward across the water toward one another running toward one another, and upon reaching center they swing their swords into one another clashing together. Upon the collision red and blue lightning mix making a sort of crater of water spread beneath their feet, and afterwards water explodes up engulfing both of them within.

**[Optional Fight Them Song ends here]**

Near the area of Naruto and Sasuke's conflict was Leaf Chunin Ninja totaling in a number of three, and their attention is brought away as they see water shooting up into the air close by that begins raining down. The Leaf ninja move toward the area of conflict. Back to the battlefield between both Naruto and Sasuke the two of them can both be seen washed amongst, and it was Naruto's hand that lifts up to dropping forward grasping around the hilt of his sword. Naruto slowly picks himself up with Sasuke doing the same following seconds later, both of them turn looking toward one another with their swords at the ready, and both low on chakra. Sasuke put almost everything he had into that strike with Naruto having done the same. Both of them suddenly dashed across the wet sand toward one another with Sasuke striking his sword toward Naruto who blocks as Sasuke's sword grinds along his, but at the same time Naruto moves past him to turning himself around slashing his sword down along Sasuke's back who screams aloud in pain.

Sasuke's blood is spilled across the sand but Sasuke turns himself around quickly slashing his sword across Naruto's chest drawing his blood as well that spills staining the sand as well, and he riles aloud in pain as well as both of them fall to a knee. Naruto brining his left hand upon his wound to looking at his own blood within his own hand as he held himself up with his red sword stabbed into the sand. Naruto chuckles making Sasuke look toward him with gritted teeth as he fights the pain upon his back. Naruto looked toward Sasuke seeing the Uchiha's anger in them…

"There is the old Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn you, Naruto! You were always so stubborn and thick headed! You're coming back!"

"Still so naïve, Sasuke Uchiha. I told you that I would rather die, now let's finish this."

"_**You're not going to finish anything, Naruto." **_Nine Tails voice said in Naruto's head.

"_Do NOT interfere!"_

"_**I am whether you like it or not. Remember that if you die then I die, and I have no intention dying just yet. Not now, not EVER! Even if it means staying trapped within you. Besides, Leaf ninja, are coming our way, and you and I both know that you do not want to go back." **_

"_Damn."_

"_**You really are a fool. You would rather have your life come to an end just to not step within the walls of that village? Foolish human."**_

Landing behind Sasuke were a total of three Chunin Ninja of the Leaf, and they took sights of Naruto who was the target to be brought back to the Leaf. They saw the weakened state Naruto was in and were going to take advantage of it, but Naruto had no intention of going back to that village.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to grabbing his attention while picking himself up with sword in hand. "The next time we meet…you won't be so lucky."

Naruto quickly reached within his pouch pulling out what looked to be a multiple of smoke bombs to which Sasuke sighted.

"STOP HIM!"

Naruto threw the smoke bombs toward the Leaf ninja that engulfs the ninja and area around them, and as they begin to cough a splash can be heard. When the smoke clears…Naruto is gone.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked.

"Either he left back within Fire Country or…" Leaf Chunin one said.

"He went for a swim." The second one said.

_"I failed..."_

* * *

**The Advent91: **Hope you liked it, and this was all inspired after Metal Gear Rising's chapter when you fight Jetstream Sam. I also hope you liked the song, if you played it, and hope it went well with the fight if you can imagine it at the same time as the fight in your head. The Prologue chapters are now over. Now remember that Naruto was LOW on his own chakra because of all he has been through so far, and Sasuke fought him on that level. Now if Naruto were not low on chakra and didn't piss off the Nine Tails then that would have been a different story. At least it was a fair fight though that I hope you all enjoyed as well as the Bane line that I had Naruto use, even similar lines from Jetstream Sam.

As for the nickname of Naruto's besides Crimson Warrior I hope you guys like The Crimson Wind as well. Another thing, just because Sakura fells guilty and stuff seeing her wrongs and wants to make things right does not mean that Naruto is going to paired with her. You may never know, and please don't go asking me not to pair her with him even if I were thinking about it calling her a bitch and all that as well as this other stuff. Everyone makes mistakes and in this fan fiction she did, she is human after all and she has learned from her mistakes.

One last thing is yes I have given Naruto sort of a Jetstream Sam personality but I wouldn't say concrete, but I still hope you liked it. Also I would like to say that if anyone is thinking that the title of this story should have been Naruto: The Crimson Wind instead of Warrior I will tell you the reasons as to why it will remain. Naruto in this story is not only someone in skill of a Samurai but also knows abilities of the Ninja, and since he is neither he is instead a Warrior. Just wanted to clear that up if anyone was thinking such a thing. More is to come so until the next update everyone!


	5. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wave

**The Advent91: **Now I would like to inform everyone that I would name Naruto's sword another name beside Murasama so you have been warned, but I am sure you will like the name I decided to use. Enjoy the first official chapter of Naruto: The Crimson Warrior.

* * *

It has been three days since Sasuke's battle with Naruto upon the coast and here Sasuke was lying on a hospital bed next to Kakashi to which Guy laid next to him, and as for Neji he was upon the bed to Sasuke's left. That's right. For some odd reason they decided to have those who have fallen to Naruto placed in the same room together although Sasuke didn't exactly fall to Naruto but more like survived. Neji was awake but merely had his eyes closed as the battle between him and Naruto continued to play in his head like if he were being taunted. Might Guy right now was challenging Kakashi to a battle of youth even though they were still not up for leave for another four days, Neji would be able to leave the hospital in two more days' time since the slash upon his back is not that somewhat bad being from a kunai, but Sasuke would have to the same day of leave as Guy and Kakashi.

"Let us battle with our flames of youth, Kakashi, my rival!" Guy said aloud.

"We're in the hospital, Guy. I don't think the nurses would appreciate the mess afterwards." Kakashi said as he lay back turning the page of his perverted book while giggling following afterwards. "Why don't we settle this in rock paper scissors?"

"NONCENSE!"

"Did you beat him?" Neji suddenly asked Sasuke with closed eyes as Kakashi and Guy continued to squabble.

Sasuke opens his eyes and couldn't help but have the image of seeing Naruto upon one knee ahead of him, blood leaking from the wound slashed across his chest, and wearing that smirk upon his face with a chuckle being heard. He even reached his hand up to the cross shaped scar that was upon his cheek left behind by Naruto.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"So you fell to him as well then?"

"No. It was more a stalemate." Sasuke said. "Something tells me that if Naruto was not as drained as he was then I wouldn't be laying here now."

"You're saying that it is because of his previous battles tiring him that you managed to survive?"

"Even though I would hate to admit it, it's true, and even he knew that." Sasuke admitted. "I need to get stronger-," Neji opens his eyes turning his head to Sasuke "so that upon our next confrontation I will be able to bring him back."

"Does this Naruto really mean that much to you? What is he to you?"

"He is a friend…Or more like a friend that I should've accepted from the very beginning."

"And what is he to Sakura?"

"I don't know…Maybe she is in love with him or something?"

"I thought she was too busy chasing after you like Ino?"

"Naruto chased after her...Naruto's assumed death was hard on some of us with some of us having bad mouthed him. After his so called death, as people didn't believe he could survive outside the village, I was filled with…sorrow, and most of all guilt."

"Why would you feel sorrow? You felt responsible for his desertion? Everyone knows that upon him leaving the village that he marked himself as a traitor. It's his own fault that he is running from the Leaf."

"It's everyone's fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Refusal of acknowledgement." Sasuke said. "Everyone refused him acknowledgement as someone instead of something, and I was amongst those as well as Sakura. Didn't you call him trash back then?"

"I have never met Naruto Uzumaki in my childhood?"

"Hinata told me that on one rainy night he went to your family's front door asking for food, and when he asked for food you called him trash to slamming the door in his face."

Neji looked back in his memory and found it.

"That's right, I have…"

"You refused acknowledgement on a level…So that means like everyone else YOU are responsible as well." Neji looked away up into the ceiling as if he found it interesting. "From my understanding Hinata took Naruto's desertion and supposed death hard just as Sakura."

"Hinata has moved on because of Naruto's so called death." Neji said.

"So has Sakura then…" Sasuke said.

"But now that he is alive?"

"Sakura is emotional right now, swelled up with nothing but guilt of how she was to Naruto in the past. She has to realize that what happened in the past is just that, in the past, but she clings to it. As for Hinata I cannot say, I don't speak to her much."

"Speaking of moving on then why can't you leave the slaughter of your clan in the past?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes toward Neji. "You know that something like that can't be easily let go or forgotten! How would you feel if it was your clan that was slaughtered? What would you do afterwards?"

"…..I don't know."

"You wouldn't seek revenge?"

"I don't exactly like the Main Branch of my clan. It is something that you would never understand."

"Whatever." Sasuke said looking back to the ceiling above.

"So you are just going to keep chasing after him?"

"Problem with that?"

"It is the task of a fool."

"Says the fool with his views and beliefs of destiny."

"I just think it is foolish for you and others to chase after someone that has betrayed his village."

"He is no traitor." Sasuke said defending Naruto.

"He left the village."

"He had good reason and I don't really blame him! I would have probably left as well if I had his burden..."

"Burden? What burden?"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi addressed.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi to his right seeing the man looking at him as Guy continued on his rant of the spring times of youth. Kakashi was just looking at him but Sasuke knew what Kakashi was saying even though he wasn't saying it aloud to him. To not tell Neji of what Naruto holds prisoner or that he was the son of the very man that sealed the fox within him. Sasuke's hands grasp the sheets beneath him angry that he couldn't say a word of truth about Naruto Uzumaki, his friend, and that friend seeing him nothing as an obstacle in his path that he seeks to destroy one day. Walking into the room were three individuals being Sakura, Lee, and Tenten deciding to visit their teachers and friends.

"How are you both doing Neji, Guy sensei?" Tenten asked.

"We are doing just fine! The flames of youth within our bodies continue to accelerate our process of healing!" Guy said proudly.

"Don't you ever talk about anything besides youth, Guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Guy sensei, please forgive us." Lee suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"We failed the mission." Tenten said making Neji tightly grasps his sheets as well.

"This Naruto was so strong." Lee said.

"Just because one fails a mission does not mean you should punish yourselves. If you fail one thing then you can only learn from it therefore bettering yourselves for the next." Guy spoke wisely.

"If anyone ultimately failed the whole mission it was me…" Sasuke said. "I was the only one that caught up to him, he was weak then, and yet I failed. So if its anyone's fault that he got away its mine."

"It's not your fault, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sorry that I couldn't bring him back, Sakura."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Naruto is strong…even stronger than me." Sasuke admitted. "He even called my skill using a sword not bad and by just fighting me he knew that I was only self-taught. He is far superior to me when it comes to the use of the blade."

"What level would you say he is on, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I would go as far as to say on a masterful one."

"Yet you were able to survive against this masterful level?"

"That was only because Naruto was low on chakra then. I am not even sure if he was fighting me at his best in using the sword. If he wasn't weakened before our fight something tells me that he would have cut me down in short time."

"Then not just you but the rest of us need only to better ourselves for the next confrontation." Kakashi said. "At least we know that he is alive."

"Right." Sakura said with a smile.

"Where do you think he is now?" Tenten asked.

"No idea." Kakashi answered. "If there was one thing Naruto is good at it is covering his trail. Before he was left in the village he would pull all sorts of funny pranks for attention, and afterwards he would have ninja chasing him all around the village. Most of them were Chunin ninja, some even Jonin that he managed to lose. One time he lost a group of Jonin ninja by using one of the simplest of illusions blending in with a fence." Kakashi said with an eye smile as a chuckle followed afterwards.

"He would pull pranks? What was he like?"

"Naruto was once kind hearted, sincere, and had a dream to one day become the Leaf's most powerful Hokage, a ninja legend. But then one day he just goes missing leaving the village? When I first encountered Naruto again it was when he was thirteen, and he was different from the Naruto Uzumaki we once knew. He was angry, full of hatred, and I was able to see it all in his eyes alone. He got away then and I encountered him again two years later, and again just three days ago. But like the last two previous times he gets away."

Suddenly another individual walks into the room and it was Shikaku Nara.

"Any news Shikaku?" Guy asked.

"Has Naruto been sighted?" Kakashi asked.

"After three days the Hokage has decided to call off the search. We are wasting precious man power sending a great amount of ninja to search all of Fire Country for Naruto Uzumaki. There have been no leads as to his possible whereabouts or even a trail."

"So then that's it?" Sakura asked. "We just give up on Naruto like that?"

"I am sorry, Sakura, but we can't keep wasting time searching for him. We need our ninja for other purposes besides searching for one man such as going out executing missions for the village. Just because the Hokage has called off the search does not mean that he has given up on Naruto, and neither has the Leaf. To the Third, Naruto's safe return to the village is important above all else, except of course the village itself. But the Third has many contacts he has over the lands keeping an eye and ear out for any information of Naruto whereabouts, and we will be the first to know."

So where could Naruto be?

There is a small country to the west of Fire Country not far off on the water as well as not being far off from Port City. It was a country surrounded by a dense mist and was a country that was in dire need. The people on its streets looked poor and hungry and the village itself was not in any great condition itself with homeless sitting within alleys or against buildings themselves. Within food stores there was barely any food that was even enough to feed an entire family. How sad was that? Who would leave a village and country as this in such poor condition?

There was one man that did and he was one that sold drugs and controlled a shipping company. As the people of the village walked there was one within the crowd that walked amongst them, but his face could not be seen as he wore a tattered cloak with a hood overhead. However the only thing that could be revealed was his black ninja sandals and what looked to be the end of a black sheath sticking out from the back from under his cloak. A homeless man couldn't help but look up to the man that passed him by who looks down at him, and the homeless man was only able to see what looked to be some blonde locks of hair sticking out as well as a blue eye before the man turned his head away. What happened next at the same time as the hooded individual passed him by was the homeless man was tossed some coins of money.

"Thank you!"

"No problem…"

Meanwhile within a warehouse somewhere near the outside of the village within its forests was the man behind all the despair within this sad country. He was what one would call a midget wearing a business suit with a walking stick in hand along with his two most trusted bodyguards by his side. This midget was a man known by the name of Gato who was a man that not only sold drugs but owned Gato Shipping Industries, and by his side everywhere he went were his samurai bodyguards Zori and Waraji. Gato was standing on a catwalk looking down upon the many crates of drugs his workers were loading up, and his workers were actually innocents from the village itself.

"It's good being the king." Gato said to himself as he blew smoke from out of his cigar. "Having a whole country under your control ruled by an iron fist feels amazing. Eight years without any interruptions from anyone, not even Fire Country can see what is actually happening here in Wave."

"For the most powerful village in the Ninja World, the Leaf is blind." Zori said.

"You said it." Waraji said agreeing with Zori.

"One of these days' boys even the Leaf will be ruled by yours truly."

Back within the village of Wave Country the Hooded Man continued to walk amongst the village observing the condition of the village as well as activities within. What he saw was despair seeing people stealing money or food from one another in the sake of survival, and he even saw a group of Gato's thugs that walked the streets demand so called payment if he wanted to keep his store up and running. The country was being bled dry and as a result its people were suffering, but they were kept on the brink of survival. The Hooded Man comes to a stop as he sees a child which was a little girl and she was being bullied, and it was by none other than three of Gato's thugs. The mother of the child came along grabbing her child but it was not long until they were both surrounded being pushed around as well, and one of the thugs even implied to 'ideas' of what he had in mind for the mother.

"Grab her and get rid of the kid." Gato Thug one said. "We'll have some fun with her in a deep dark alley."

The other two Gato Thugs were going to do as told by getting rid of the child first and then they would take the mother somewhere to have 'fun', but one person was not going to let that happen.

"Hey!" The three Gato Thugs turned to the one that called out to them seeing the Hooded Man approach them. "Leave them alone…"

"Well look at what we have here boys." Gato Thug one said chuckling afterwards along with the other two. "Looks like we have ourselves a hero." He said looking to the third thug motioning his head to the mother to not let her get away who walks over grabbing her to subduing her from behind making her drop her child to the ground.

"That's enough!" The Hooded Man demanded as first Gato Thug alone with the second walked toward him as well.

"Just who do you think you are peasant?" The first thug asked as he stops before the Hooded Man with the second thug circling around him. "You think you are some kind of hero or something?"

"Know your place you worm." The second thug said as he stops behind the Hooded Man.

"This is going to be painful…" The Hooded Man said.

"We'll you seem to think yourself as a big man."

"For you."

The Hooded Man suddenly jabs his left elbow back into the nose of the thug behind him sending the bone within his nose stabbing up into his brain instantly killing him. The body falls hitting the ground as people gasp backing away as well as murmuring, and the Hooded Man looks over his left shoulder as the first Gato thug looks to his dead comrade with a face of shock upon it. The Hooded Man was pinching the tip of his chin as he looked over his shoulder with his right hand making a short oh sound, and when he looks back to the thug before him who looks at him the Hooded Man then says one word.

"Oops…"

The thug yelped in shock realizing what just happened as he reached his hand for his weapon, but the Hooded Man leaps up planting his right foot upon the thugs face flipping himself up and over. As he flipped over the thug he slashed an odd shaped and bladed kunai across the back of the criminal's neck drawing his blood to landing upon one knee facing the opposite direction holding his weapon out to his left. The body of the thug was still before he falls to his knees and his whole frame then falling forward upon the street joining the second dead corpse. The third Gato Thug that was holding the woman from behind was shocked as well as in awe at what just happened wondering if this guy was a ninja. The Hooded Man stands tall to turning his head toward the remaining thug and shows off a tooth showing grin.

"Stay away or I'll kill her!" The third Gato thug threatened.

"Oh well we can't have that now can we?"

"Do you realize what you have done killing Gato's men like that? You are DEAD!"

"Gato?"

"Scared now huh?"

"No…"

"No?"

"Just that he is next to cross out on my list." The Hooded Man said with a grin.

The thug watched as emerging from behind the cloak of the Hooded Man looked to be a sheathed sword that had odd mechanisms upon it.

"Don't even try it!"

"What?" The Hooded Man asked as he aimed the black hilt of his sheathed sword toward the thug mainly for his face that was looking over the left shoulder of the captive woman. "I just want to show you my sword…?"

"Huh?"

"Only up close and personal."

"Wha?"

The Hooded Man pulled back upon a trigger and a loud boom was heard firing a red samurai sword through the air as the butt of the sword collides against the forehead of the thug making him release the woman as he falls back, and the red samurai sword after hitting against the thugs head is sent spinning up in the air. The Hooded Man then leaps up into the air for his sword reaching out for it with his right hand showing off what looked to be red forearm armor that had some cracks in it as the sleeve of the cloak fell back. The third Gato thug hits the floor as the Hooded Man catches his sword to front flipping down toward the thug below him, and the thug seeing him come down toward could do nothing but await his impending doom. The Hooded Man lands standing above the thug with the sharp edge of his sword just barely stopped above the skin of the thug's forehead between his eyes that began to wet himself.

"It's quite sharp don't you think?" The Hooded Man asked with a grin following afterwards.

The criminal can only gasp as what the thug saw next was eternal darkness as the red wielding swordsman slashes his sword in a horizontal angle upon him taking his life. The Hooded Man is now seen walking away from the scene as he twirls his sword within hand at the same time to sheathing it within its scabbard. The sheathed sword hidden back behind his cloak as the mother of the little girl said another a thank you out loud to him to which he just lifted up his hand that comes back down a second later.

"Gato…" The Hooded Man repeated the name to himself. "I know I have heard that name from somewhere before?"

Meanwhile back within the Hidden Leaf Village inside the Administration Building within the office of the Hokage. The Third sat behind his desk looking over all the gathered intelligence of The Crimson Warrior or Wind who was revealed to be none other than Naruto himself. The intelligence The Third was looking at was reports of multiple murders upon individuals and they were all said to have been committed by The Crimson Wind, Naruto. In the reports of these murders some of them were normal citizens from different villages, officials with one or two being political, other ninja from other villages but none being top notch level, and there was even The Crimson Wind being responsible for the deaths of gangs formed by bandits or thieves. If some normal person were to look at all this they would immediately say that Naruto was nothing but a murderer now, and looking at all the list of names as well as their affiliations it seemed to look that way. But one thing was bothering The Third about all these killings that Naruto committed and it was WHY he killed them so SOMETHING had to have some sort of link as to why he would kill these people.

The Third sighed as he lifted up the first paper of victims seeing the list going on the back as well as five more papers showing that the list went on. Upon leaving the list alone he flipped the paper of known information of Naruto such as his age, date of birth, this and that. Then there was that one blank square box in the upper right corner of the paper where picture identification would go. The reason it was blank was because before they just learned that Naruto was The Crimson Wind they had no idea who The Crimson Wind was, until now. The Third reached into his drawer pulling out a small face picture of a seven year old Naruto and he placed within the blank area of identification.

"Naruto, what reasons did you have to committing so many atrocities such as these? Surely you wouldn't sink down to some common killer would you?" Suddenly walking in was none other than the Elders, Kotaru and Homaru. "You are here because of Naruto, right?"

"Yes…" Homaru confirmed.

"I am sure the both of you understand my reasons of calling back all search parties. We need our ninja for other important matters than searching for a single person."

"We understand, Sarutobi."

"But you do know that we must continue pursuit of Naruto Uzumaki." Koharu said.

"He knows of his father."

"That's not possible." Homaru said. "Such information was kept under the highest levels of secrecy."

"Naruto knows and he is angrier than before, and all of that anger aimed toward the Hidden Leaf Village. He was able to bring down Kakashi, Neji of the Byakugan, and even Might Guy. During Guy's battle with Naruto he has confirmed that Naruto knows how to use the Nine Tails chakra at will."

"He can?" Koharu asked astonished.

"How is it he has accomplished such a feat?" Homaru asked.

"Perhaps the Nine Tails has contacted him somehow, and perhaps taught him?" Koharu suggested.

"Perhaps…" The Third said. "But you also know that because he knows how to use the chakra of the Nine Tails that he knows of the beast sealed within as well?"

"Yes…"

"Not only that but he knows he is of the Uzumaki clan, and he now seeks the identity of his mother. He has also threatened to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village…"

"What!"

"There must be something we can do?" Homaru said. "If Naruto goes through with his word and attacks the village with the control of the power of the Nine Tails then the damage he could bring upon the village could be devastating."

"Does this mean we put him the book? Have ninja pursue his head?" Koharu asked.

"That will NOT happen." The Third said.

"Sarutobi, we understand how you fell and care for Naruto, but should he ever attack the Leaf then you know what must be done." Homaru said.

"It will not come to that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Surely he wouldn't go through with such a thing. I know the Naruto he once was is still inside him."

"He is like a ticking time bomb. We need to act now, find him as soon as possible, bring him back, and make his see reason." Koharu said.

"Something tells me that won't be easy, Koharu." The Third said.

"Never did we expect Naruto Uzumaki to be none other than The Crimson Wind." Koharu said. "So he has been the one responsible for many homicides around the nations as well as taking up any job so long as the price is right."

"What exactly is his affiliation?" Homaru asked. "The reports say that he fights in the style of Samurai as well as Ninja, yet he is none? He does not even have an affiliation to another village?"

"I believe his affiliation is Mercenary." Koharu said. "Before Naruto was identified as The Crimson Wind, he was seen on many battlefields on one side or the other."

"So then he fights for money?"

"I don't think money is what he solely fights for…" The Third said.

"Then what does he fight for?"

"Himself."

Meanwhile within the Land of Waves within its village two individuals are seen examining the bodies left behind by The Hooded Man. One of the individuals had a large sword on his back crouched while the other wore a mask over his face resembling to look like that of the mask of a Hunter Ninja, but upon his mask was the insignia for Mist with the man having the same upon his headband.

"Our guest seems to have left quite the impression…" The man said. "Whoever this guy is he is very skilled in the way of the sword. Look at the cut he made upon this guy, smooth."

"Does it remind you of anyone, Zabuza?"

"No, and surely no one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist I used to run with." Zabuza said as he stood up. "I want you to scout out the village, Haku. If you see anyone suspicious you come back to me. Understood?"

"Of course, Zabuza." Haku said.

"Now go…"

It was now night and hours have passed throughout the day, and now walking amongst a path going through the forests of Wave was none other than The Hooded Man. As he continued to walk he saw his destination up ahead seeing a gate closed off ahead with a wall surrounding a compound near the waters of Wave. Inside this compound it was quite the size as many small buildings can be seen but the main building was the large warehouse with a dock close by. The small buildings were barracks for Gato's paid off thugs to stay within as they kept their eyes upon the place, and up ahead of The Hooded Man as he continued to walk up the path was what looked to be a Gato Thug looking to be mounted behind some kind of turret.

"A Kunai Turret, haven't gone up against one of those for a while…" The Hooded Man said to himself as he continued down the path.

The thug behind the Kunai Turret was not paying attention as he was talking to two other thugs as The Hooded Man now exited out of the trees still walking forward. It was here that they noticed The Hooded Man out of the corner of their eyes and the thug on the turret grabs the handles of the turret taking aim at the approaching hooded individual, and the other two thugs just took out whatever weapons they had with one being a sword and the other a large hammer.

"Stop right there!"

The Hooded Man didn't listen as he kept walking forward with his head down.

"You are trespassing. This is Gato's land!"

"Just shoot him." One of the other thugs said. "He's mostly some stupid villager that wondered out to far."

"Yeah, plus he would make good target practice." The third thug said with a smile.

The Hooded Man suddenly stops in his tracks not far away from them and suddenly he draws out a RED SWORD with his right hand.

"Hey guys something tells me he is no villager?"

The Hooded Man turns his sword examining its condition still seeing it in its peak, and as he did so red lighting arched around it for a mere second as he leaned the sword upon his right shoulder, and continued walking forward.

"Listen up buddy if you think you are getting past-,"

The Hooded Man suddenly dashed forward with great speed as he held his sword out to his right, and upon his sudden movement the man behind the Kunai Turret fires. Kunai fire out of the turret toward The Hooded Man but he kept moving out of the way avoiding the kunai fire. The thug behind the turret did his best as he aimed the turret toward the moving target but he was doing no good as The Hooded Man got closer and closer, and as he did the sweat coming down his brow increased. The Hooded Man then suddenly leaped up into the air holding his blade out to his upper right, and descends down upon the Kunai Turret. The thug aims the Kunai Turret up and fire but The Hooded Man deflects the kunai away with the swish of his sword with mastery, and then the turret and the thug behind was put to an end as the red sword was slashed down the middle. The thug behind the Kunai Turret's body splitting apart from down the middle as The Hooded Man's red sword cut through with Kunai Turret going in the same manner.

The two other Gato Thugs that were behind their comrade that was behind a powerful weapon had blood upon their faces as well as faces of shock and awe at what just happened. The Hooded Man was upon one knee as he had his red sword upon the ground before him, and he lifts his head looking at the two remaining guards before him giving them a tooth showing grin. The thug with the hammer suddenly charges forward yelling aloud for the attacker to die but he is suddenly cut through with The Hooded Man upon one knee opposite of him holding his sword out to his lower right. The remaining thug with sword in hand looked to his second comrade who was still as if he were frozen? That is when he watched the thug's body start to slowly slide down to the left eventually with the top portion of his body hitting the ground followed by the lower as blood sprayed out staining the ground. The last remaining thug looked to The Hooded Man who was still upon a knee with his back turned and so the last thug took the opportunity to attack charging forward with sword in hand.

The Hooded Man listened to the approaching footsteps waiting for them to get closer and when they did he suddenly spins his red sword over head to slashing through the thug behind him to having his sword back in its original position before him. The remaining thug was still before he falls back spitting out blood hitting the ground dead joining the other three corpses.

"And that makes six for the day…" The Hooded Man said to himself as he stood up sheathing his sword. He looked to the gate and to the compound within. "Let's see if I can make a new record?"

Multiple amounts of Gato's thugs were gathered within the compound heading toward the front gate where they all heard the kunai fire of the Kunai Turret that was silenced. Either there was an intruder or the guys guarding the gate were messing around the Kunai Turret again. As the neared the front gate they suddenly see that it is cut through into multiple pieces followed with a mighty wind pushing those pieces firing toward them. Some of the thugs were hit by those pieces either knocking them out or fatally wounded, but bringing their attention back to the front of the compound they all saw walking within and toward them the one that wielded the red sword leaned upon his right shoulder.

"Who the hell is that?" Gato Thug one asked. "Ninja?"

"I don't see a headband on him anywhere?" Another random thug said.

"How did he get past the Kunai Turret?"

"It doesn't matter how he did it! LET'S GET HIM!"

The Hooded Man saw all the Gato Thugs charging from across him and with lifting up his left hand you would think he was going to do something, but instead he begins counting while mouthing the numbers off without saying the number aloud. He didn't look worried at all as he continued to walk forward as the dozens of Gato Thugs charged forward. The Hooded Man then parts his cloak upon his left side away revealing the sheath of his red sword putting his sword away, and afterwards he stops in his tracks performing hand seals. The thugs stop seeing this but as soon as they did it was too late as The Hooded Man attacks with his jutsu…

"Fire Style: Fire Annihilation!"

The Hooded Man then blew out a powerful large torrent of flames toward the Gato Thugs that did the only thing and it was screaming while some tried running away. The flames engulfed their forms lighting them on fire as well as parts of the ground around the area while The Hooded Man walks through and amongst the ablaze men. As he walked through he saw flaming bodies surrounding him as well as some still standing riling about trying to put out the flames upon their forms while screaming, and there was even one crawling across the ground with his legs on fire. The Hooded Man was approaching the one that was crawling with his legs on fire and so draws out his sword bringing the tip of his weapon upon the ground letting it grind along it as he got closer and closer. The thug heard and turning his head in the direction of the sound he was able to see The Hooded Man twirl his sword before slashing it down and through his neck severing his head from his form to resting his blade upon his shoulder. The Hooded Man even came to a stop as he saw a thug on fire coming his direction and when he got to close he uses his sword to push the flaming man on fire away to the ground, and continued on his path toward the warehouse.

"I'm coming for you, Gato." The Hooded Man said to himself.

Within the compound standing upon another building was Zabuza and Haku side by side watching all of what just took place as well as seeing The Hooded Man's destination?

"He's heading inside the weapons storage house…" Haku said.

"Yes. Either he is here to cripple the man's money or he is just here for the man himself." Zabuza said. "I will take care of this, Haku. Unfortunately for the hero down there, even though I want to kill Gato as much as he for whatever reason cannot let him off our money."

"Do you think he is a ninja?" Haku asked as they watched the intruder enter the warehouse by kicking a door down.

"It doesn't look like it. But that sword he holds, one that is as red as blood. I'll be back soon…"

The Hooded Man walked within the warehouse seeing what he expected to find in this place. He can see crates stacked with various destinations as well as large rectangular shipping containers carrying who knows what, but hearing of Gato he was sure of what was in them.

"Gato of Gato Shipping Industries, a underground drug tycoon and weapons salesman." The Hooded Man said to himself. "Soon I will have your head and you will have gotten what you deserved from the very beginning…"

"Welcome to Wave!"

The Hooded Man said looked up to the metal support beams that supported the roofing above, and he could see walking along the beams under it a man wielding a large sword on his back, it was Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist. It was obvious that his guy was a ninja seeing as he was walking upside down under a support beam using chakra concentrated to the bottom of his feet. The ninja above chuckles as he continues in his upside down walk…

"It was expecting to find the one responsible for the deaths of Gato's pitiful goons, not that I care, but I never expected it to be you." Zabuza said as he comes to a stop.

"And you are?" The Hooded Man asked.

"You never heard of me?"

"Tell me and maybe it will ring a few bells."

"I am Zabuza Mamochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, Master of the Silent Kill, and The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Ring any bells yet?"

"You're the man that tried assassinating the Fourth Mizukage." The Hooded Man said.

"What would The Crimson Wind himself be doing here in Wave?" Zabuza asked.

"Looks like I won't need this anymore…" The hooded individual said revealing his blonde hair and armor that had some cracks within them as well as the scars from his previous battle with Sasuke. "It was the sword wasn't it?" Naruto asked holding his hands apart.

"I was honestly expecting The Crimson Wind to be a bit…more."

"Don't let my size or age fool you, Demon of the Hidden Mist, I AM quite good as they say."

"I'll be the judge of that…" Zabuza said letting himself fall toward three stacked rectangular shipping container now looking down upon Naruto below him. "Why are you here? For Gato?"

"Oh no, I am here just sharpening my skills, looking for some dope to get off on, and maybe take a tour of the island afterwards. What do you think?" Naruto asked

"If there is one thing I don't like it is a smart ass." Zabuza said. "Not that I care but I am only curious. What particular reason do you wish Gato dead?"

Naruto chuckled as he draws his red sword and begins to slowly pace while twirling his sword in hand while keeping his gaze upon Zabuza above. Meanwhile back within the Hidden Leaf Village, The Third was starting to establish a connection to all the people that Naruto killed. Just then The Third heard a knock upon his door giving permission for the individual to enter and it was Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital, Kakashi?" The Third asked.

"I managed to make a faster recovery then the others." Kakashi said but in truth he was still not fully recovered from the results of the Octaslash, but he was able to stand and walk but not run.

"Something I can do for you, Kakashi?"

"I am sorry Lord Third, were you busy? I can come back at a later time."

"It's alright, Kakashi. I was going to call for you anyway in regards to Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked closing the door behind taking a seat before the Kage's desk.

"All of the people that he has killed operating as The Crimson Warrior…"

"What about them?"

"They have all performed a heinous crime or more than one from murder to theft, betrayal, war crimes, and even to the crime rape."

"So all of the people that Naruto killed were not as innocent that many believed them to be."

"No." The Third said with a smile and closed eyes.

"But why kill them?" Kakashi asked. "Surely all of those people couldn't have had some sort of grudge against Naruto."

"No they didn't."

"Then why did Naruto claim so many lives?"

I think I know why…"

Returning to the situation with Naruto in Wave, he kept his gaze upon Zabuza spinning his sword within hand answering the Demon of the Hidden Mist's question.

"I have no reason to kill him for what he did to me in particular, but for what he does to this country and its people. I go about the nations bringing justice upon those that deserve it. Such as outlaws, corrupt officials, murders, rapists, and men like Gato especially." Naruto answered as he stops spinning his sword to pointing it up to Zabuza. "That would also have to include you…"

Zabuza chuckles at Naruto's threat. "You really think that some little punk like you can kill me? I have been around far longer than you have boy. Just because you made a fancy name for yourself as well as killed a few low life's doesn't mean you can take someone of my level."

"You shouldn't underestimate this so called little punk because he has taken down others that have said the exact same thing you just said now."

"Is that so? Care to prove it, Crimson Wind?"

"I would love to…" Naruto said as a smirk grew upon his face.

"THEN CMON!"

Zabuza suddenly runs along shipping containers to his right with Naruto below quickly sheathing his sword before quickly throwing a total of three shuriken toward Zabuza from his left hand. The shuriken spin and curve in angle missing Zabuza stabbing one after the other into another shipping container stacked behind the one Zabuza was running along. Naruto running along ground level sees Zabuza flip himself up and over upon another shipping container, and Naruto sees him leap from that to another across as Naruto throws up a three pronged kunai toward the airborne Zabuza's leap. Zabuza turns his form within midair as Naruto appears besides his kunai catching it within his left hand to drawing his sword out with his right hand to slash through the airborne Zabuza, but as Zabuza turned his form he pulls his large sword from his back colliding his large sword against Naruto's sending Naruto shooting across the air away from him. Naruto lands upon large stacked rectangular shipping containers as well upon one knee and looks ahead seeing Zabuza descending down toward him with his sword reared overhead. However if Zabuza paid attention when he repelled Naruto away earlier he would have noticed that Naruto sheathed his sword during that moment as well.

When Naruto's sword was sheathed then you know what was to come next. It is too bad Zabuza didn't though. Naruto eyed the closing in Zabuza waiting for the moment to pull the trigger of his sheath and when Zabuza deemed himself close enough for striking distance he began to swing his sword down, and THIS is when Naruto pulled the trigger. Pulling back on the trigger of his sheath he shoots his red sword out of the sheath into his right hands grasp to using that same power performing his signature Quick Draw. His sword collides with Zabuza's sword with enough power behind it that was able to disarm the weapon out of Zabuza's grasp to which the Rouge Ninja's eyes widen to. Zabuza's arms and hands were out to his right with his sword spinning away from him since his sword was repelled away, and looking down upon Naruto he sees the boy chuckling. The sword of Zabuza stabs into a wall within the warehouse as Naruto manages to quickly spin his sword overhead angling it fast enough slashing through Zabuza in midair before him.

Now normally Naruto saw blood when he slashed down his foes but instead he was met with water.

"A Water Clone…" Naruto said.

"You missed…" Zabuza's voice said to him.

Naruto looked off to his right seeing Zabuza upon his own sword stabbed into the wall of the warehouse and Zabuza was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not surprising you escaped using a Water Clone; it's just your style." Naruto said as he stood tall sheathing his sword.

"That is some mechanism upon your weapon…"

"This?" Naruto asked as he rose up his sheathed sword. "You mean upon my sheath, not weapon, because the weapon is the sword."

"And that sword must be the Masamune itself, am I right?"

"You know your swords." Naruto said as he reattached his sheathed weapon back upon his left hip.

"I have heard stories amongst the Masamune of its possession with you. There are multiple stories how you came across it such as having killed its previous owner taking the weapon for you own, or that it was made from the power of a demon itself, but there is one story that I like."

"And which one would that be?"

"They say Masamune was once beautiful but was reduced to color of that of the blood of man. The story goes as you killed every man that came in your way, was the job, or someone you just wanted to kill that the sword itself turned into a crimson blood red while some say that it is eternally stained in blood instead. They say the blood red of your sword is testament of the hundreds of lives you have taken."

Naruto draws his Masamune sword holding it before him horizontally with the tip resting upon his right finger looking to be examining it.

"That's quite the version of the story, and I like it since it sounds better than the rest."

"Who exactly are you?" Zabuza asked. "What is your story?"

"What stories have you heard?"

"That you were apprentice of Mifune of Iron Country, rise to doing what you do out of the joy of killing, that you are just some punk looking for fame, or that you were a man who rise from darkness not joying for the light but remain in the darkness? Which is it?"

"Well you know what they say…If you're going to have an origin story then you may as well make it multiple choice." Naruto said twirling his sword beside him.

"I don't see why I even bothered asking you these questions since you're not going to be around for much LONGER!"

Upon finishing the last word of his sentence Zabuza threw a multiple number of kunai toward Naruto's direction who begun spinning his sword before him deflecting the kunai away, but after he was finished doing so Zabuza along with his sword was gone. Naruto suddenly ducked evading Zabuza's large sword that was swung from overhead behind him and quickly kick his leg around in an attempt to trip the man off his feet, but Zabuza leaped up in evasion to swinging his sword back down upon Naruto who rolls to his right away evading the large sword piercing into the shipping container they were upon. Zabuza's sword was stuck as Naruto dashed forward with his sword and seeing the Crimson Wind coming his way the Rouge Ninja manages to disarm Naruto kicking Masamune out of his hands grasp. The Masamune is sent spinning up into the air landing upon and stabbing into another shipping container a distance away from him. Naruto looks back forward upon Zabuza away from his sword seeing the man coming at him with nothing but his fists, and it soon turned into a fist fight between Zabuza and Naruto. Both fighters were throwing blows at one another blocking, evading, parrying as well as countering against one another attacks.

Zabuza threw a right punch only for Naruto to bring up his right arm blocking the strike to attacking back kicking up his right leg to which Zabuza countered against bringing up his left arm blocking. Naruto then lets himself fall back bringing Zabuza down with his to kicking the man up and over landing away upon his back, and Naruto leaps toward him only for Zabuza to counter back kicking his right leg into Naruto's chest sending him back landing upon a knee as Zabuza rolled back up to his feet. Since they were now opposite of one another they both looked back with Naruto seeing Zabuza's sword and Zabuza seeing Naruto's, and they both turn around sprinting for the weapons. Naruto appears besides grabbing the hilt of Zabuza's sword while Zabuza grabs Masamune with both of them pulling the weapons out at the same time. Zabuza looked over his shoulder seeing Naruto descending down from the air swinging down his large sword with the use of one arm. Zabuza quickly leaps back evading his own sword with the man running up long his own blade to flipping himself up and over.

As Zabuza flips over Naruto he strikes with the red sword to slash Naruto's blind side but Naruto predicting this quickly turns around swinging the sword up toward Zabuza, and Zabuza uses Naruto's own sword blocking the strike from his own sword. Zabuza lands away from Naruto and having the Masamune in hand he did not feel comfortable with it and Naruto was thinking along the same lines along with the weight being a problem as well reducing his striking speed. Both of them saw this in one another's eyes to which to which Zabuza held up Masamune to Naruto with Naruto himself standing tall from his hunched over form turning the large sword into a reverse grip. Both Naruto and Zabuza toss their respective sword back to one another, with Naruto having to have to put more effort, and both of them catching their weapons. As soon as they did catch their weapons the two of them dash toward one another clashing swords against one another locking blades looking one another face to face.

"Not bad for a brat."

"Not bad for some freak with no eyebrows."

"Little punk!"

"Gato is not even here is he?"

"If anyone is going to kill Gato, it's me."

"Why would you want to kill the man that is paying you?"

"I could always kill him AFTER he pays me."

"You need serious help." Naruto taunted with a smile.

Zabuza with a grunt of anger pushes Naruto away to dashing toward him and Naruto coming to a stop dashes toward Zabuza, and with a smile upon his face.

Returning to the office of The Third in the Hidden Leaf Village…

"Justice." Kakashi said repeating The Third's answer.

"Yes, and I also believe that this is also MAYBE a way Naruto unleashes his anger. At the same time he does this he also performs to what I believe he sees as a good to the world, dispensing justice."

"Upon the wicked." Kakashi said.

"That's right."

"At least he doesn't take it out upon us."

Returning to the battle with Naruto and Zabuza in Wave this fight between the two swordsmen was heating up. A part of the warehouse's roof blows up into the night sky and back flipping out of it landing upon the roof of the building was Naruto who was now sliding down upon the slanted roofing, and stops himself by stabbing his sword into the roof before him. Naruto looked up seeing Zabuza emerge into the air with the full moon behind his back as the man performs a set of seals.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto looked off to his left seeing a water dragon shoot out of the water off the docks of the area roaring aloud to flying toward him. The Crimson Warrior simply reaches for something within his weapons pouch throwing out toward the Water Dragon three kunai attached with Paper Bombs, and upon impact with the Water Dragons face blows up stopping the jutsu. Suddenly Zabuza lands not far off to his right whom charges Naruto with his large sword at the ready but Naruto counters by quickly throwing a three pronged kunai. The kunai hits Zabuza but he disperses into water revealing him to have been a Water Clone as the kunai proceeded on its course through the air. After the Water Clone's dispersion the real Zabuza appeared behind Naruto swinging his sword to remove The Crimson Winds head, but then Naruto teleports to his thrown kunai therefore evading Zabuza's sword. Naruto reappeared within the air catching his kunai and if you looked upon Naruto you would notice that his sword was sheathed.

Upon landing on his feet Naruto leaps through the air toward Zabuza with the push of his right foot that was pumped with chakra, and as he shoots through the air toward Zabuza he had his right hand around the hilt of his sword with his left finger on the trigger. Zabuza saw The Crimson Wind coming shooting toward him like a bullet and brings his sword to intercept Naruto, but Naruto already reached the appropriate striking distance. Naruto pulled the trigger shooting out his sword catching it within his right hand performing a quick draw that clashes against Zabuza's sword disarming the Demon of the Hidden Mist. The sword of Zabuza is sent spinning into the air as Naruto goes right past the staggering Zabuza who looked like he was going to lose his footing due to the power of Naruto's quick draw. As Naruto went past Zabuza he turns himself around upon his feet while sliding upon the roof holding his red lighting arching sword Masamune out to his upper right until coming to a stop, and when he did he sheathed his sword again leaping through the air toward Zabuza like before. Zabuza quickly reached into his pouch pulling out a knife he uses to block Naruto's second quick draw that sends Zabuza shooting off the roof of the building now letting gravity take effect.

The Demon of the Hidden Mist falls through the air in a series of backflips until landing safely upon ground level outside the warehouse as Naruto lands a distance before him holding his sword before him like a traditional samurai. Zabuza looked toward Naruto as he slowly stood back up tall and as he did his sword Kubikiribocho stabs into the ground before him slanted to which Zabuza brings his gaze upon.

"_I have come across many ninja, who have fallen to my blade in battle, but I have never come across an adversary who was able to disarm me of my own sword, this is a first." _Zabuza thought as he reached for his sword pulling it out of the ground. _"This is no ordinary punk…" _He thought holding his sword before him within both of his hands grasp. "I underestimated you, Crimson Wind. You are a worthy adversary when it comes to skill in the blade."

"This coming from the Demon of the Hidden Mist, I will take the compliment with great honor."

"I should congratulate you for you are the FIRST who has ever managed to disarm me of Kubikiribocho."

"Kubikiribocho. The sword that is able to reform itself from iron from that of blood if it is ever broken."

"Someone's done their homework."

"Someone knows their swords." Naruto said with a smile.

"And would you happen to be here for mine?"

"Not interested. Besides it looks like it would be a pain to carry around a heavy sword such as yours."

"You get used to it."

Zabuza dashes toward Naruto with his sword held out to his lower right as the tip of the giant sword cuts through the concrete. Naruto stood his ground as Zabuza came forward which was something that he preferred his opponents to do. As soon as Zabuza reached striking distance the man swung his blade upon Naruto who backs away while blocking Zabuza's strikes as the man preceded forward, Naruto on defensive and Zabuza on the offensive. Naruto was watching the movements of Zabuza's sword carefully so as to find an opportunity to counter and it came when Zabuza delivered a powerful swing of his sword. The large sword collides with Naruto's making the boy spin around but at the same time going into a low stance while sheathing his sword within the spin, and when he looked back up into the face of Zabuza he only wore a small smile while Zabuza's eyes widen. Naruto this time without pulling the trigger performs a quick draw on his own but as he did his sword radiated an eerie red off it, and after the quick draw a vortex of what looked to be red winds spun rapidly around his form.

As soon as the red winds emerged Zabuza was able to bring his sword down before him blocking the sharp red winds that scrap against his sword leaving gashes within. The power behind Naruto's "Vortex Draw" was enough to send Zabuza through the air off his feet but not out of control as he lands upon his feet sliding upon the ground before coming to a stop. Zabuza looked ahead to Naruto who held his pose of holding his sword out to his upper right upon a knee who quickly sheathed his sword to dashing forward, and with his right hand grasped around the hilt of his sheathed sword. Zabuza did the same dashed forward with sword in hand and as he did a total of three Water Clones dashed around him all heading toward Naruto. The first Water Clone that came upon Naruto during the charge Naruto pulled the trigger shooting out his sword performing a quick draw cutting through the Water Clone. The second Water Clone came upon him swinging his sword to which Naruto ducked under turning away but as he did he once again pulls the trigger firing his sword out once again, and the result was Naruto rapidly spinning around in a complete three sixty since he let the power behind the sword being fired spin him around.

The final and third Water Clone came upon Naruto swinging the sword down upon the kneed Naruto but before his sword was able to hit the Crimson Wind, Naruto vanished reappearing behind the Water Clone in midair with his sword overhead. The third Water Clones sword hits nothing but concrete as Naruto front flips down while slashing his sword down the back of the Water Clone defeating it, and Naruto landing upon a knee. The real Zabuza still dashing toward the now turned Naruto upon one knee reaches striking distance swinging his sword and Naruto quickly turns around slashing his sword to his upper left, and the tip of his sword just barely missing Zabuza's throat who leaned his head back. At the same time Naruto swung his blade Zabuza did the same swinging his sword to his upper right as the sword was in his right hand, and right after Naruto's sword missed his throat the Crimson Wind was forced lean his head back evading the large blade that barely goes over and past his nose. After dodging one another swords by the skin of their teeth's both swordsmen cartwheel backwards and away from one another.

Zabuza quickly puts his sword away upon his back to performing seals for a jutsu but Naruto knowing Iaido is suddenly before Zabuza slashing his red sword right through him. It looked like Naruto had cut Zabuza in half but then that's when the so called Zabuza dispersed into nothing but water.

"A Water Clone!" Naruto said surprised as he looked over his shoulder.

That's when he heard the echoes of seals to a jutsu being performed and looking back ahead he saw Zabuza upon the water having just finished his jutsu. What happened next was a total of three Water Dragons were created emerging out of the water with two on both opposite sides of Zabuza and the third from behind shooting over Zabuza, and all three shooting toward Naruto. Seeing the three Water Dragons shooting toward him Naruto readies his sword before him and as he did his red sword started to arch red lighting around it. When the three Water Dragons were close enough Naruto slashes the dragon to his right with a upper right slash, the one on the left was slashed in a downward slash to the lower left from the upper right, and finally the center Water Dragon was slashed in a horizontal angel with Naruto now holding his sword out to his right. The three Water Dragons dispersing into water and as soon as they did there Zabuza was emerging through the water reaching his left hand out for Naruto, and Naruto was unable to avoid the Demon of the Hidden Mist's hand grasping around his left ankle.

Naruto was suddenly picked up to being twirled overhead and thrown back toward the warehouse crashing through a window back inside. Naruto crashing through the window shoots through the air within the warehouse over all of the containers of Gato's shipments. The Crimson Wind crashes into a wall denting it and looks ahead to the window he was thrown to seeing Zabuza from the outside leap through the air toward him. Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and with chakra charged in both of his feet he leaped through the air toward Zabuza who was coming toward him through the air, and with his sheathed Masamune when both swordsmen reached one another Naruto pulls the trigger firing out his sword. The Masamune arching a red lighting around it as Naruto catches the hilt of the sword within his right hand clashing his sword into Zabuza's with a roar. The Demon of the Hidden Mist was able to bring his sword up to block but it wasn't enough as the power behind Naruto's quick draw sends him shooting downward through the air crashing into the side of a large rectangular container.

Zabuza's crash against it was so strong that it made the large shipment container topple off and over falling to ground level of the warehouse. Zabuza picks himself up and as he did he said…

"My back…" Naruto lands upon the stacked containers across from Zabuza who leans back popping his back while giving out a grunt. Zabuza looks toward Naruto who brings his sword down before him like any traditional samurai would and said. "Your reputation is not a farce after all, Crimson Wind."

"Neither is yours, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Naruto said and looked over to the crashed container on ground level and what he saw sprawled out upon the floor looked to be pieces of something. "What the…?" They looked like parts to something big with what he thought saw what looked to be a foot but didn't look like a human foot, and there was even what looked to be part of an arm. He even noticed that they looked to have been made out of wood. _"What the hell do those belong to? What is Gato shipping?"_

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent!" Zabuza said aloud as he charged the distracted Naruto.

Naruto sheathed his sword and back flips and away into the air to performing seals, and what Zabuza saw next was Naruto firing down a total of three fireballs to which Zabuza leaped away from. Each fireball Zabuza dodged leaping away destroyed one container behind him and when Naruto came to landing upon the railing of a catwalk he performed the same jutsu. Naruto can now be seen blowing down a torrent of fire upon everything below him lighting it all on fire intending to destroy whatever it is that Gato is sending off. The inside of the warehouse moments later along with the stored shipment to different parts of the Ninja World is now ablaze, and Zabuza landing upon a separate catwalks railing opposite of the warehouse looks across to Naruto who was about fifty yards away with nothing but flames separating the two of them.

"Running away, Crimson Wind?"

"More like to be continued, Demon of the Mist." Naruto said as he throws down smoke bombs around his area covering him and when the smoke cleared Naruto was gone.

"Little brat." Zabuza said making his own escape just in time avoiding a support beam from above crashing upon the catwalk he was upon.

Outside within the forest that surrounded the now blazing compound standing upon a tree branch was Haku, and appearing next to him was Zabuza.

"Zabuza, have you succeeded?"

"Little brat got away."

"The Crimson Wind ran from you."

"Not exactly Haku. After all there was a collapsing building coming down upon the both of us, but The Crimson Wind definitely lives up to his reputation. I haven't had a battle like that for years…" Zabuza said. "What did you think of him, Haku?"

"He is dangerous." Haku simply said.

"The next time we cross paths only one of us will be standing." Zabuza promised.

"Gato is not going to be happy about this…" Haku said referring to the warehouse.

"I don't care."

Within another part of the forests of Wave Country sitting behind a tree with his sword in hand beside him having the butt of the sheath upon the ground was Naruto. Naruto was looking up to the moon above in the night sky…

"So that is the Demon of the Hidden Mist, huh? Lives up to his name...I guess. It was quite fun though." Naruto said with a small smirk gracing his face.


End file.
